Jeff The Killer's Love Story Death
by CheonSa96
Summary: Jeff was always so calm and yet, something unusual happened to him. He has gone insane and seems to received those insanity from Slenderman, killing off people as he pleased and for his revenge but somehow is going to stop by the World's Greatest Private Detective known as A after Near.
1. One: The Beginning of Insanity

Me: Hi! This is **CheonSa**! This would be my first fanfic as the first of my original OC, just so you know that this is **Jeff The Killer x OC**.. Sorry if this is not.. JTKxReader.. If so if you wanted to think that this OC is you.. then.. I don't mind~ ^-^

Matt and Mello: *poof* Wtf-?! What are we doing in here?!

Me: And with our best guests here are going to do a disclaimer for this fanfiction!

Matt: Wait.. A disclaimer?! We're not even in this story! Really!? Look! Jeff The Killer's Love Story! *points to the title above*

Mello: Matt's right! And who the *censor* is Jeff The Killer anyway!?

Me: Meh.. It's a killer every fangirls love~ Uhuhu~ -/-

Matt: Wait! I thought you loved me!

Mello: *glaring at Matt*

Matt: And Mello..of course.. -_-;;

Me: I... Enough chit-chat! The lovely fangirls are waiting! *smacks Matt and Mello's ass's* Come on, guys! Do it!

Matt and Mello: *sighing altogether* CheonSa doesn't own The Death Note story plots nor it's characters such as we here..., nor does she own Near and also, she doesn't own Jeff The Killer—

Me: *sigh* I wish I own him and Near.. *sigh*…

Matt and Mello: -but, she does own the OC…

Me: Well.. At least I own something at first.. Since this is my first fanfic, ahem, please… go easy on me.. If so that you like it.. I will have Matt—no! Mello strip for us!

Mello: Wait…what?! That's…you…ugh! Why is it always me?!

Me: Well... Mello, DUH! You're HOT..of course.. -/-

Mello: o.o

Matt: *sits in the corner, sulking for being left out* No.. no.. Just..go on and read… it…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Beginning of Insanity**

During the evening, closed to 10 pm, a man arrived at his home just after he had finished working, he was completely unaware that a stranger of a teenage boy, unknown close by, hidden behind a bush; watching him. The man name Acer Logitech enters his house, wanting to call it a day. He was very exhausted so, he heads directly towards the bed, plop onto it and falls into a deep slumber.

Mr. Acer was a light sleeper, he could hear something from the outside the window of his house. Sitting up, still half asleep; he look around to find the noise coming from, but due to the darkness in his room, he couldn't see anything. He stopped his tracks to where he lay his eyes on a dark figure on top of him, completely straddling Mr. Acer and pin him on the bed.

Mr. Acer's eyes widened at the horror sight, the figure before him has a pale-leather like skin colour, the figures eyes widened due to the fact that the eyelids had burned off. To which to his most terrifying thing he had ever seen is the sight of the corner of the lips that was cut deep into a wide smile, blood still dripping at the end to the sharp point smoothly like chin.

Mr. Acer couldn't move, it's as if he was paralyzed by some kind of spell, but then again, the figure in front of him raises his arms; lifting up that big sharp bloody knife, aiming it directly to his head. The figure grinned widely and Mr. Acer was ready to scream, his left arm reaching over to the button on the nightstand to call for help. A single touch could alert someone important. The figure's forefinger, slowly reaching over to Mr. Acer's lips; to shushed him and quietly saying

"Shh… You look tired, my friend.. Close your eyes..and**GoToSleep**!,". With that, the figure swung his knife and sliced up Mr. Acer's throat repeatedly while laughing madly in content. Due to his insanity, he is never afraid of killing someone or some people. Mr. Acer's hands was trembling furiously and couldn't manage to push the button even with just a slight touch and his arm fell to the side of the bed, completely dead.

His blood dripping off to the floor and the figure ran off, leaving a sign '**JTK was HERE, smile**,'. The next day, a crime scene takes place, came in a man, young, tall, black hair and dark brown eyes trailed down the gruesome sight in front of him. Scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Ugh… Who would want to do something so inhumane..not to mention cruel like this?," He ask himself, almost in a whispering sound. And when he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight more. There's a wall which blood written down with some guts and kidneys and such were place and thrown on the wall.

The police chief place a hand on top of the man's shoulder, he says "Probably a normal murder case as usual..," very calmly. The young man turned around, completely shocked to what the chief has said to him.

"This is **NOT** a normal murder case! It's…cruel! And ..and.. Insane! And..! Inhumane!," he pause for a moment to take a deep breath in order for him to calm down sighing before he continued.

"I feel bad for the man.. He died..in..pain and…not in a peaceful way..," The young dark hair man rub the bridge of his nose, shook his head in disapproval. The chief could only nodded in agreement while as the other investigator approached with a suitcase in his right hand, showing it up.

"Sir, I've found this in Mr. Acer's car.. It could be something important and mostly..top secret..," he said.

"Bring it to the laboratory.. We'll look up into it deeply once we are finish with this matter.. And all that.. Please contact, Mr. Acer's wife.. If he has one that is…tell her about his death..," The chief said, turning towards the yound one

"Matsui.. eventhough you're new here.. Please..do get used to this..," The yound dark haired man a.k.a Matsui nodded and slowly walking out. He stopped his track and turned to look at the wall, furrowing his eyebrows in process.

"JTK was HERE, smile?," Eyeing them suspiciously before walking out from the room.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Jeff was laughing madly after slicing up the woman's throat rapidly without showing any mercy. He sit back and looked at his masterpiece, his smile's twitched slightly in the corner, grinning more widely than it was used to be.

"Hmm~," He place his forefinger under his chin, then proceeds to tap the sharp deadly knife on the dead woman's cheek. "Oh, I know! It's time to make you beautiful!," he said loudly and cut the corner of the woman's mouth into a wide smile just like his and tear out her heart, writing on the wall with the same quote 'JTK was HERE, smile,'.

Laughing once again, he head out and running off, placing his knife back into his white hoodies' pocket. He wrote the quote everytime he murdered a person or a whole family just to show that he is real and not to be fooling around. He wishes for some people or so called N.Y.P.D or something like ICPO or an officer perhaps to catch him, it doesn't matter. He had never been caught before, I mean like NEVER!

The feels for him to kill people is very thrilling, and he would kill people for his revenge even to the people that stands in his way. It was very fun.

"Jeff..," a tall white figure suddenly appeared behind Jeff, walking along like a lost puppy. "Ahh.. Slenderman.. You've missed all the fun..," He said happily. Slenderman speaks once more "You've been killing more than 15 people in one night.. I'm surprised.. Normally, some would kill a person a day..," The slenderman's voice echoing as he speaks towards Jeff.

"Hm.. I like it.. Killing off people who called me..UGLY! Pfft.. I am beautiful..," Jeff said in a boastful tone as he heads back into his room through his own window. Once he is inside, he lifted up his hoodie shirt and toss it to the washing machine, then, placing the knife under his pillow for safety and to hide it from his father.

"Besides.. I don't want to stop killing.. I wanted to show them...that I am beautiful.. I wanted to let them know.. I wanted them..to be beautiful like me! This feels new and fresh.. I love this power.. This..Insanity you gave me..,"He said looking up to the slenderman. Jeff couldn't read his face, it's because it's all blank. No eyes, nose, nor a mouth!

"Jeff.. You do know that the power of that knife..is dangerous.. Although, boredom keeps bugging me..," The slenderman said in a serious tone, and once it came to boredom, his tone of voice slightly change into a playful one. Jeff wished he could frown but due to the cut, he couldn't.

'_Killing people.._'

"Yeah.. I know.. But.. This feeling.. A feeling..of- I never regret anything.. I am actually..satisfied and seemingly weird..happy..," Jeff leans his back and lay on his bed, sighing in content and wondered what will he do for tomorrow evening. But then, he needs to rest, dreaming about to where he got insane and started to kill people, having to meet with the slenderman for the first time.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Meanwhile:

"_Sir.. I have received an important case that keeps coming up_," A voice called from the computer, shown with a letter S on the screen. The Detective, to known as the other 4th successor kneeled down, tapping on the mouse to view on the message that was given. "Yes, Sky.. Please.. Show it to me..," She said in a calm monotone voice. Once she had received the file, Sky had given to her. She place a forefinger under her chin and seem to be thinking, humming quietly.

"_This might actually to ease your boredom.. And this may take your interest.._," The voice said, the detective nodded her head, smirking slightly. And yes, she is now has a deep interest in this case and she wanted to solve this riddle. She lean forward to look at the screen closely, reading the message, Jeff gave. She bit the nail of her thumb '_So.. This killer wants to pick a fight, eh..? Alright.. I'll play along.. Let's see how he'll play in the game.._,".

"Sky.. Please do inform me if the ICPO wants me to investigate this case..Tell them that I'll be on it..and will do it straight away..," The detective said, clicking onto the other file about the other important case which includes Jeff's murder case. The voice behind fell silent for a moment, replying "_Yes, alright, A.. I will work on it as soon as possible.._,".

"Yes, thank you very much, Sky..," With that, she stood up and turn back to drag herself into the kitchen to get herself her favourite cake, cheesecake before she investigate further into the case. '_Jeff the Killer, eh..? I wonder..what kind of a killer are you..? What kind of person are you..? What do you look like..? I am curious.._,' she ask herself, seeming curious as she kept her smirk in place. The S alphabet was soon gone and be ready if the ICPO ever wanting The Detective's help.

"Let the games... **Begin**..,"


	2. Two: Brotherly Love

Me: Hi!

Matt and Mello: *sleeping together in each other's arms*

Me: Oi! Wake up!

Matt and Mello: zzZZzzZZZZzzZZzz

Me: Ooooo….. *takes out a camera* X3 *takes a picture of M&M* HeeHeeHee

Matt: Uh… What…? Gah! Wtf?! *pushes Mello away*

Mello: Ow! WTF, MATT!? Yish! Don't push me like that! Oh….. o.o

Me: *sits in the corner, laughing mischievously* Yaoi Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi!

Matt and Mello: o-o

Me: Ahem! Oh well.. Go on with your business..~ Uhuhuhu~~ I'll call for…. Jeff the Killer, our best of the best of the best of the best guest here!

JTK: *Poof* Uh, what? What am I doing here..?

Me: *eyes sparkles* Hey, Jeff..! Please! Oh Preeeetttyyyyy Pleaseeeeeeee?

JTK: =-=" What is it?

Me: Please! DO a disclaimer for me! Will you? *^*

JTK: *arms crosses* Why would I want to do that?

Me: Oh.. come on… I'll let you go on a date with *censor*…

Matt and Mello: *pushes the censor button* No spoilers!

JTK: o/-/o Oh… Okay..

Me: :D

Matt and Mello: Such bribery… =-="

JTK: Uhm… CheonSa doesn't own death note story plots nor its characters, nor does she owns me and Near *hisses* but she does own….the….OC…

Me: o.o No need to be shy… =w=Y

JTK: I'm not being shy!

Matt: No need to be so serious either…

Mello and Me: xDDD

**Brotherly Love**

During the day, before Jeffery becomes insane, he was a nice good-looking boy; with huge popularity with lots of girls adored him for his looks but he never showed any interest in them. And he also had bullies that he needs to face, once he came face to face with them, he ignored them.

He came home with bruises all over his body, including his face. His mother saw it and ran over to him, looking shocked, seeing that her 14 year old son had bruises and all and he fought back the pain he was having.

"Jeffery! What happened to you?" the mother asked him, kneeling down to look closer to him while inspecting those bruises. Be a man! Jeff always told himself this; he closed his eyes; shut tight and slowly pushes his mother's hands away. "I'm fine, mom… No need to worry… ," The mother furrowed her eyebrows in worried, stood up before letting out a sigh and gave him a soft smile.

"Alright… Go and wash up… Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" the mother said, planting a soft kiss on Jeffery's forehead, he nodded and ran up on the stairs to his room. He pulled up his white hoodie shirt and tossing it to the bed; shirtless, he walked over to the closet to picked out his black t-shirt. While he was rummaging through his closet, he looked to his right to look out from the window, there he saw a girl with long black hair, all fair and pretty. He knew the girl was Jane. She was his first friend ever since he moved into the neighbourhood with his family, but, he also do know that he had feelings for her; just a slightest.

Then, Jeff's mother called for him "Jeffery! Dinner's ready!," He shot his head turn towards the door, sighing before putting on his black t-shirt and picking up his favourite white hoodie from the bed to washed up. He skipped down to the living room, heading towards the dining room and found his father and his big brother, Liu sat down; watching the news on the television.

'_Another case has been solved and the murderer by the name Andrew Joseph has finally been caught and it's all thanks to the world's greatest private detective, A!,'_the reporter woman cheered loudly. Jeffery was also watching the news, hearing the brother whistled in interest. Then, he spoke "Woah! This Private detective A must be a genius! He or she can solve almost every difficult cases in one day! That was awesome!" Jeffery blinks at the cheerful brother of his then turned his head towards his father, finally he spoke "Yeah, well… I was hoping I could work for him… NO! Make it… I wish I would work **with** him… Someday… Just someday… He is one respected private detective in a whole wide world!"

Jeffery turn his head towards the chuckling mother, who placed the last dish she had cook on the dining table. She said "Oh Honey… You'll work with the private detective someday, just maybe not today…" she takes a seat at the end of the table, waiting for the father and Liu to sit down too.

"I heard some rumours about that private detective A is a girl, not to mention young!" Liu said, sitting at the opposite of Jeff; who seems to be waiting to eat. "Young…? Nobody can be **that** young to be a detective…" the mother protested calmly. Liu gave a look to his mother, completely dumbfounded. "What, mom? You didn't know!?" The mother could just shrugged and looked up to Liu, waiting for his answer as she digs in with her food. Jeff did the same. "Meh, mom! That private detective is 2 years younger than Jeffery!" Liu said loudly and the number of age made the father, the mother including Jeffery himself choked on their food.

The mother cleared her throat "R-really…? I didn't know that… Are you sure about this, Liu, dear…?" Liu nodded and begins to chew on his steak, blinking innocently. The father finished his dinner "Where did you hear that, son? You know what they meant 'Private'? It means, Private; never showing his or her face, you should know that" Liu could only made faces, he protested in his grumblings, still chewing on the meat. The whole family continued eating afterwards in silenced.

At 10 pm, Jeff lay down on his bed, arms crossed behind his head and looked up on the ceiling; thinking over about the conversation that his family were having. Remembering his brother had said about the famous detective, A.

"Younger than me…, huh. . . ? 2 years younger… That means he or she is 12 years old… A genius… Solving the most difficult cases in one day… I feel… humiliated for some reason… I mean… I'm 14 and I am still schooling… And this A person, is only 12 years old and he or she got a job! Yish... Hmm… I'm just wonder…" he thought over and over, at 12 AM in the morning, he began to feel a little sleepy, so, he decided to lie on his side and falls asleep. But, he didn't know that someone or something was watching him closely.

That very next day, he woke with a shock. He sat up rather quickly and his sweats dripping onto his face and he breathed heavily. He wiped the sweats with his forearm… He rubbed his forehead, grumbling something about his dreams and about a tall man was going to get him. He shook his head, he could never kill his family, he could never be insane, and he could never kill people for the sake of his pleasure. He pushed that thought aside and kicked his covers off from him, he got up and rub his head harshly; the nightmare gave him the migraine.

Jeff ran down to the kitchen, taking a small sip of his tea and took a bite on the toast, running out to catch on the bus. His brother, Liu was there; still waiting for the bus. Jeffery let out a heave sigh of relief. His brother raises a brow and wrapped an arm around his neck "Hey there, lil' bro… Morning!" he grinned widely. Jeff shook his arm off, snorted quietly and brushed the dust off from his white hoodie.

"Yeah, well… Morning to you too…" he greeted back, Liu looked at his brother closely, comparing to their heights, and Jeffery was an inch shorter than himself to his surprised. "Come on… No morning kisses for your big bro here…?" Liu wriggled both of his eyebrows and this made Jeffery blushed a bit, he pushed his brother slightly with not force. The Wood brothers both laugh their asses off as the bus arrived. Liu hopped on first and followed by Jeffery himself. Jeff stopped his tracks; he saw his brother was being bullied by Randy and the gangs. He just stood there, eyes widened; frozen. But, something in his mind snapped, he was told that he should fight back for his brother. Then, he saw the guns that was being pulled out and aim it to everyone in the bus, the others screamed in fear; duck down their heads down for safety. And the gun was aimed towards Liu's head, ready to shoot him. Jeffery takes out a pen and toss it to the other bully's hand, knocking out the gun.

Jeffery lung forward to attack them, he punched the other Randy's buds off and letting them set Liu free. Jeffery turn to punch Randy in the face, which made Randy, backed up and covered his face in pain; Randy looked at his palm, shocked to see blood coming from his nostril; dripping off to his palm. He glared at Jeff who's helping his brother up. Randy took this advantage to take out his sharp pocket knife. He work on his stance and ready to attack Jeffery by surprised.

Jeff was still helping his brother up and didn't notice that Randy was running behind, holding a pocket knife; ready to stab him. Liu looked behind his little brother over his shoulder, instead Randy stab Liu on the shoulder; Liu screamed in pain and agony.

"Liu!" Jeffery shouted for his brother and tried to stand up, but the other bullies surrounded him and beat him up for good. Jeffery duck his head in his arms, while the bullies kept beating him and something in him snapped and his eyes shot wide, dull grey in colour and the beatings they gave him didn't seem to effect anymore. With that, he grab a hold on one of the bully's leg, gripping it hard and breaks his leg while twisting it roughly till it twisted completely leaving it like a broken limb. He got up like a zombie; he shot a death glare at the other 3 bullies. If looks can kill, they would have been killed by now. They took a step back and knowing that Jeffery had got a little insane, he began to attack them.

Liu on the other hand, had beaten up Randy but Randy knocked him back down once more and Jeffery had finished killing his other victims, although he didn't really kill them, at least not yet, he was just beating them off; leaving them with a terrible injuries. Liu was shocked to see his 14 year old little brother had beaten up those bullies all by himself. Liu let his guard down, he didn't realized that Randy had got up and was about to stab Liu with the pocket knife. Jeffery lung forward once more towards Randy and punched him on the gut, making Randy dropped his knife. Jeffery kicked Randy on the chin, and immediately snatched the knife away and quickly pinning him down; slashing here and there on Randy with the pocket knife.

Liu got up and walked over to the bus driver, who happened to be still panicking and asked him nicely to stop the bus in the middle of the road, which he did. While the other senior student managed to call a police. Liu looked back to his brother and noticed that he had beaten up Randy pretty hard, spitting on his face; which unlikely Jeffery at all. While the bus had already put a stop, the police arrived. Calling all of the passengers to get off from the bus.

The policeman looked over towards Randy and his gangs including Jeffery and his big brother. "Alright… Who's the responsible idiots here who started all this fight!?" he asked all of them. He looked over towards Randy who had been beaten up badly by Jeffery and all 5 of them pretended to be the victims. Some of them pointed their fingers towards the Wood siblings and blaming them. Jeffery finally snapped once more but his brother stood up infront of him. Jeffery looked up to his brother, furrowing his eyebrows and finally calmed once he sees his brother's eyes downcast but his light brown bangs covered it. "It was me… I did it…" he confessed, even though it was not his fault.

Jeffery's eyes widened at the confession "But… But… Liu! It was not you! It was them!" He protested, but what calmed him more was that his brother's best smiles. The smiles that he loved so much. Then, he stopped; looking down and gave up. He clenches his fists in anger, bit his bottom lips till he drew blood out. He watched his brother was taken away under juvenile records, he wondered why the others didn't help them in these situations. Were they too afraid of Randy? Or were they apart of Randy's gangs…? Jeffery wished he could do something. Randy and his gangs let out a laugh and Jeff could only run home and cried in the bedroom, blaming himself for not helping his brother. The mother let out a sigh and hears the phone rings from the kitchen, once she picked it up; she gasps in surprised.

Jeff sat there, his forearms on his thighs while his head hung low; thinking over and over about what had happened that morning. He felt guilty '_I should be the one in jail… I was the one who beat Randy up…'_he thought '_Randy deserved to be in jail! Not Liu! Liu is innocent!'_clenching his fists at the thought, he cried more and plop himself back down on the bed with him thinking it hard made him feels more guilty. And besides, since he has no school tomorrow that it shouldn't be a problem for him. But there's this kid's who had been adopted a few days ago and it was the kid's birthday that he should be attend to which he grunted loudly, not wanting to go there. He took his pillow and buried his head under it and falls asleep.

Meanwhile, the Insanity realm rather than the shinigami realm. The Insanity realm to which all of the mystical creatures lived there, all of them are different and some of them are the same. There's the slender people, the bigfoot and such. The most interesting slender figure stood up and grab a knife which it belongs to him, the knife contained a lot of insanity which could send a person to go off killing whoever he or she pleases. The original slenderman headed towards the portal, feeling bored, lifting it up his right hand and letting the knife go and it falls into the human realm, waiting for the fun to come.

Back at the human world, Jeffery sat in his seat, looking bored as ever. He let out a bored sigh, looking around at the party "Meh…" he said and watched all the children below his age on about 8-12 years old. What caught his eyes was the silvered hair girl who sat down, hunching over with her left leg pulled up to her flat chest. Jeffery blinks his blue eyes at the girl, she looked bored just like he is and for some reason she was waiting for something to happen. And Jeffery found it amusing to watch her, with then he, kept watch to her as she reached over to the cheesecake and ate it as if it's her favourite.

What Jeffery didn't notice was, Randy was behind him and with a blink of an eye, and his gangs surrounded him. Why were they here, you asked? Well, they happened to be to close by during the party going. Jeffery was then again, being beaten up by them; to finish off where they have left. His blue eyes trailed up to the girl who watched the fight and she opens her mouth to say something, yes, she did said something to someone else. Jeffery didn't know this and after that she was just sit there with a plate of cheesecake in her hands. Jeffery let his guard down as Randy took this advantage to slam the bottle of vodka onto Jeffery's head and that's when the silvered hair girl begins to stand up. Her dull grey looking bored as always watched them and then widened at the sight. Jeffery snapped once again and stood up and beat them all up just like he used to do in the bus. Randy took something out from his pocket which he shouldn't be keeping it, lit it up and toss the lighter towards Jeffery.

Due to the vodka that had soaked up Jeffery's favourite white hoodie, his whole body lit up on fire. Jeffery screamed in pain, rolling around and about to put the fire out in order to save himself while Randy and the others laughed. The police officers arrived in time, guns in their hands; arresting Randy and his pathetic little gangs. The other officer put the fire out and Jeffery was burnt badly, lying on the ground, before he could pass out; he looked up on the silvered hair girl that had stood up and walked over to the scene, while looking down at him with her dull grey eyes, looking so boring as ever. He wondered why the other children were inside that the police had let them in for safety instead of her. He memorized her features too well, pale skin dull grey eyes that looked bored and deep bags under her eyes makes it looked wide like the eyes of the pandas, wearing baggy white collar t-shirt and a short black pants with that, Jeffery fell unconscious.

Jeffery woke up, gasping for air. His hands reaching out to his face. Why can't he see anything? His hands touched the fabric of the bandages on his face. What had happened? All he could remember is the silvered hair young girl at the party who stood with the police officers. He mumbled something, his mumblings awoken the mother from her slumber. His father was not there with them, he had business to attend to as a police officer. Liu was also there, he was finally taken out from jail thanks to a certain someone.

"H-honey…? Honey…? Are you alright…? Mommy's here… It's alright…" Jeffery's mother held him closely in her arms, rocking back and forth like she was cradling her baby. "Don't worry, your brother's here too" Jeffery's head shot up, his heart beats fast and his arms reached out for his brother; it felt like he wanted to cry. Liu's hands caught him and the mother letting Jeffery go so that he himself could hug his brother. The siblings embraced each other, even though Jeffery's whole body was covered with bandages, pains strucked him but he pushed that aside. What's important was that his brother is here with him to comfort him. His brother pulled back slightly, his hands still on Jeffery's shoulder.

"Jeff! You couldn't believe what I am about to tell you! Randy and the others were finally caught and they completely confessed! Finally, isn't it!? And **they**immediately cleared my juvenile records! Dad said it was all thanks to the famous private detective! Can you believe it!?" he shouted happily about this. Liu couldn't believe himself either. The world's greatest private detective had helped him cleared his name and had taken care of everything. Jeffery couldn't believe his ears either; he was completely surprised but could only nodded his head. "Well… It was all thanks to him or her!" he embraced Jeffery once more, he cried and his tears soaked up the bandages that was wrapped around his head; sniffling slightly. He was more than to be glad when his brother was there to be with him.


	3. Three: Slenderman

Me: Hi there! ^_^ Again, I am going to let Jeff The Killer who's going to do a disclaimer today!

Matt: Oh.. What? Hurray! *plays video game*

Mello: Now! To plan on the Mafia and to defeat Near!

Near: There's no way you can defeat me with my awesomeness, Mello... CheonSa loves me... Heh... Heh...

Me: O-O

JTK: *growls at Near* ... *mumbling* CheonSa doesn't own Death Note story plots and its characters, nor does she owns me as in...ahem... Jeff The Killer The Great...and slenderman, Masky but she does owns the OC.

Me: Arigatou Jeff! Wuv you! 3

JTK: *goes back to killing spree*

**Slenderman**

Slenderman stood before the portal which leads to the human world. He had noticed that his favourite knife had taken by a certain human boy. Sexual offenderman looked at Slenderman and asked him

"**_Oi… Slendy… What are you doing? You do know that we're not allowed to enter the human world…_**" Slenderman snorted, the insane realm will do nothing to bore him out. **"**_**Uh… Eh… This realm bores me… The mystical king did say, unless our item had dropped into the human world then, we can retrieve it once the human who had taken it dies…**_" he said as he takes a step into the portal _"_**_And I am going to take back what's rightfully mine…_**" he finishes off as he jumped in fully and his fun awaits.

Jeff sat in his class and he found it boring, he knew what the teacher taught and it to be taught over and over. Even though, he had snapped but, he still has this sanity left in him and his father still tells him to go to school. Among the students in his class, he is the smartest of them all. After the Randy and his mother's sad incidents, he had good grades which it made his father proud. But then, what he saw will change his life forever.

His blue eyes trailed off to the object that fell from the sky. It looked like a kitchen knife with black casing, fell down as if someone had dropped it from the roof; probably doing some killing. And the thought ran chills down at the back of his spine, bringing thrills to kill once more but he had to hold it in for his father. He looked away as the teacher had called out for his name and he had asked him to read which the students had so called difficult chapters. He stood up and read it calmly and fluently, this amazed the teacher very well.

The teacher nodded in approve as the other students stared at the others in both shocked and amazed, praising Jeff. The teacher didn't mind Jeff's facial expression, what's important to him is that Jeff is smart in his educations. He also wished that he had a son like Jeff himself; he adored Jeff secretly as well. After half an hour, the class ended and Jeff went down to the school compound. He was about to go home, but something stopped his tracked. He turned his head and looked towards the knife had fell as he heads towards it.

He looked down and surprised that no one had noticed the knife still stick on the ground. He picked it up and examines it. Once he did, his head begin to ache and he hears voices of the dead people, screaming, moaning and weeping; he dropped the knife back and held his head in his hand as he tries to control himself, fighting the urge to kill some people. '_Ugh! Stop it!_' he thought.

In about a minute, the screaming was over and Jeff immediately grabbed his bag, turning on his heels and ran off. As Jeff was about to head out from the school, he stopped once more. There, all the girls were around him, looking at him. Jeff may have no eyelids and he may have that permanent carved smile on his face, he does still have fangirls.

"It's Jeff! Hi, Jeff!~" Whispers the other and as the other goes "Jeff, we love you!" _Ugh _he did found it annoying, but his mind didn't focus on that; his mind was still stuck on that knife that was on the ground back. And yes, it's been 6 years since Randy had gone to Jail and his mother's death. And he was now 19, and it's about for him to go to college of his dream. And yes, he wants to join the laws enforcement and to work with his dad, which is why he studied so hard to reach his goal.

He returned back to retrieve the knife, ignoring all the ladies who had called for him. He never liked them, no. No one can capture his heart, no one. He is somewhat emotionless. But, he can't recalled the memory of the girl whom he had met, well, not really have met but. He only can see her and her bored emotionless facial expression and her long silvered hair which was flown back behind her back and slung over her shoulder has invaded his memory system which he found it odd.

He kneeled down and picked up the knife, places it in his bag and walked off. He will instead to inspect the knife. _Why the knife was fell down from the sky? Why was when he touched the knife, he could hear souls being tormented..?_ _Who was it from?_ He asked himself this… Once he reached home, he noticed that his father hasn't come home yet. He ran upstairs and heads inside his room.

He dropped his bag on the bed and sat next to it. He ran his hands into his dark hair, groaning slightly from exhaustion and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. He wished he could close his eyes, then, his non-lid eyes trailed over to the bag beside him. The handle of the knife could be seen from the bag as Jeff pulled it out carefully and his mind filled with curiousity. His eyes widened as he waited for another dying people's voice. But, he didn't hear any and he let out a heave sigh of relief. For now...

He inspected the knife and he noticed something sparkly, he leaned in closer and read it aloud. "Insanity…?" he furrowed his eyebrows then, something in him once again, snapped, he grabbed the handle of the knife with his other hand while the other grab his head in frustration; a memory was shown of him that his sanity snapped and the memory of his first killing, that is he killed his mother. Her screaming and cries pleases into his ears and the carved smile he made looked so beautiful. And the memory of his father calms him down; he has both sanity and insanity in him. With his father around, he still has that one percent per four left sanity left in him and killings, he will do it again.

It stopped for a while and it left Jeff on the ground. He broke into a big grin and held the knife close to his heart, he let out a hysterical laugh, the feelings he is having now is very exciting and he felt good. He heard that Randy's gang had gone out from jail except for Randy who was still kept under surveillance in jail. He slid the window of his room open and heads out and brought his white hoodie up, placing the knife into his hoodie's pocket as his killing sprees and hunt has begun.

Slenderman walked over to the Wood's house, he could sense that the power was in there, where Jeff had done his killings. He entered into the house with ease and sees Jeff inspected the knife, judging by Jeff's biggy grin; Slendy wasn't surprised. Jeff traced his leather-like fingers on the sharp knife, admiring its carving. Slenderman stood at the bed, hovering over Jeff and his dark shadow cast down on Jeff. Jeff takes his eyes off from the knife and looked up at the faceless man before him. His non-lid eyes widened than usual.

"What the-!" Jeff raise the knife up and pointed it to Slenderman who was chuckling at Jeff and Slenderman's tentacles came out from his back which it didn't damage the suit he was wearing. It curled up on Jeff's right ankle and lifted him up upside down. "Woooahhh!" Jeff screamed in shocked and glared at the faceless man, it made him scared and excited at the same time. **"**_**Hello there…**_" Slenderman's voice echoing as he speaks. "**_I see you have my knife…_**" he continued and pointed his long slender white forefinger at the knife Jeff was holding. Jeff could only stared at the faceless man, still in shocked and the future of working with Slenderman is awaiting for him.


	4. Four: Strawberries

Me: Hi ya there! ^-^ It's me again! CheonSa! Again, I have updated chapter 4! *squea in excitement* I can't help but smile like an idiot..!

Mello and Matt: *attempts to run away*

Me: And where do you both think you're going? -_-"

Mello: No where! Just...chilling with my friends!

Matt: Y-yeah! We're just chillin!

Me: Okay then...But, you both still do a disclaimer for me, you know! Now, Since the fans hasn't favourite this fanfiction much... Mello, you're save...

Mello: Phew...

Me: For now... Heheheheh...

Mello and Matt: o-o Uhm...

JTK: Did I...missed anything...? *has blood all over his body, looking so sexy*

Me: *nosebleed* No no... You didn't missed anything... *fangirling over Jeff's sexiness*

Mello: =-=" I'm telling the sheep! Oi! Sheep! CheonSa is cheating on you!

Me: No ! No! Mello, don't tell my husband! Nooooo!

Matt: Too late... *smirks*

Near: CheonSa! I... no..! Commander Rester! Gevanni! Arrest her now!

Gevanni and Rester: *arresting the author and takes her away*

Me: Noooo! Oh my... Another hot guy... *drooling over Gevanni*

Near: *sigh and holds out a wife beater, smirking slightly and wriggled both of his eyebrows*

Me: Oh NO! Wait... I should not rejecting this... I mean.. No!

JTK: O-O Oh my... *take note of this*

Mello and Matt: CheonSa doesn't own Death Note story plots nor it's characters, she doesn't own Mr. Woods and Jeffery Woods, a.k.a Jeff The Killer-

JTK: Hell yeah!

Mello and Matt: -she also doesn't own Slenderman, Masky or any other characters that doesn't belongs to her. But she does owns the OC!

Jeff The Killer, Mello and Matt: Have fun reading~!

**Strawberries**

_"**And you have killed more than 10 people today… I'm impressed…," **_Slenderman said, his tentacles still wrapped around Jeff's right ankle. Slenderman knew that Jeff had long snapped before his arrival and he knows that Jeff has still his sanity left in him. He only goes insane when he touched the knife and had the urge to kill someone.

Jeff heard the door at the front house closed and his father called for him. His father, the police chief is the only family he had left. "Jeffery! Are you home already?" his father's voice always calmed him. Jeff suddenly became cautious, if his father sees the Slenderman, he'll freak out and will die of a heart attack. That poor old man. "Yes, dad! I'm upstairs!" he shouted back. "Alright then. If you want dinner, I've brought you pizza! Your favourite just in case you're hungry, son!" his father replied back.

Slenderman found that human beings are so interesting. He let go off Jeff's ankle and left him falls on his head with a loud thud. Ow! His father ran upstairs after he had heard his son fell onto the ground. Jeff hurriedly takes the knife and place it under the bed, hoping that his father wouldn't find it or search for something suspicious. And once the door was about to open, Jeff's acting cue was on, actually not an acting.

"Son!" Mr. Wood barge in and sees his son rubbed his head in pain, groaning. He kneeled in front of him. "Are you alright…? What happened…?" Jeff shrugged it off, still rubbing his aching head and give a silent glare at Slenderman who was laughing out loud, thankfully his father didn't see him doing so. What surprised him was that his father didn't see the Slenderman, **CAN'T **see him! "Yeah… I'm alright, dad… I… fell from the bed…" His father cast a curious glance, raising a brow as Jeff lifted up his blindfold up and smiled "I forgot to take this blindfold off while I was on the bed…" Jeff lied greatly and thanks to it, his father believed him. Mr. Wood nodded and stood up, giving Jeff a basket full of strawberries.

"Oh… Before I forget…" Mr. Wood holds out his hand out to Jeff, feeling very excited at something that he was waiting for so long; Jeff's examination grades sheets. Jeff looked at it at first, feeling curious and his eyes twitched in a cue to blink which he really couldn't. Jeff looked back up at his father "What is it…?." The forty year old man chuckled slightly and shook his head and Jeff realized something "Oh… The results of the nationwide exams…," he went over to his bag and took out the examination sheets "I've been waiting all day!" his father exclaimed as Jeff handed it over to his father. His father took it and checked it, smiling proudly at his son's success.

"My goodness! Number one again! This are the highest score you've had!~" his father said, smiling widely and patted his son's back. "I'm very proud of you, Jeff…" Jeff smiled slightly, he was used to his father's babbling of proudness towards him, he is smart, but he is not that kind of a guy to show off that he is smart. "Yeah… Thanks, dad… Look… I want to study on my own for more… Would you excuse me…?" Jeff asked kindly. His father nodded "As you wish…" still smiling as the old man walked out from the room with the grades in his hands.

Jeff turned his back to look at the Slenderman who's been eyeing on the basket filled with strawberries as the mystical creature reached his hands over and begins to take one. Slenderman takes a big bite on the strawberry and swallow it. He licked his lips and said _**"Mmmm~~~ Yum…~~"**_ he purred in content and begins to devour all the strawberries to finish. Jeff was standing there, completely gaping. _**"Strawberries in the human world are worth the trick… What's the best way to described this…? Juicy?~"**_

Jeff walked over to Slenderman who wiped his 'mouth' with his handkerchief like a true gentleman, considering he was wearing a black fancy suit; looking neat and clean. _**"Oh… You may be wondering who I am, right…?"**_ Jeff furrowed his eyebrows, his heart beats fast as he waited for the mystical creature answer "_**I am Slenderman and that knife over there, used to be mine. Judging by your grinning earlier… You're already figured out that what you have is no ordinary knife… Usually people couldn't stand the insanity once they've touched it… And you… I found you, interesting…" **_Slenderman's voice echoing made Jeff shudders.

"Slenderman… That legendary mystical tall slender creature, huh…?" He said as he regained posture, looking at the Slenderman. "Well, I'm not surprised... In fact, I've been waiting for you…" Slenderman lifted his eyebrows of his non eyebrows, seems to be amused by Jeff's statement. "_**Oh…?" **_and with that cue, Jeff continued "I've already figured it out that this deadly knife I've found was real… It didn't take me long.. And now that I've witness the prove of its power… I only feel more confident what I'm gonna do…" Jeff said with a smirk planted on his face and this nothing surprised the tall man. "_**That's interesting… I am certain wasn't expecting this… Several weapons such as this knife made their way into the human world in the past but you're the first person that had killed so many people… Look at how many people you've killed in 5 days… Most were to reluctant to killed that much…"**_

As Slenderman said; his voice still echoing as Jeff sat back down on the chair near his study table, a smirk still planted on his face "I've already prepared myself, Slenderman… I've used the knife eventhough I knew it belongs to a Mystical creature… and now that legendary creature is come… So, what'll gonna happen to me…? Are you going to take my soul, right…?" Jeff asked. _**"Huh…? What do you mean…? Is that some fantasy, you humans came up with…? I'm sorry… But, I only take interest on the little children… I'm not gonna do anything to you…" **_Jeff looked up in surprised, strange that the Slenderman didn't want his soul or something… But, he did read one thing that day. A strange tall looking slender man was seeing kidnapping children and disappeared into the woods.

"_**The deadly knife becomes part of the human realm from the very moment it touches the earth…" **_Slenderman continued and pointed his long slender forefinger to the knife Jeff was holding right now "_**In other words, the deadly knife is now…yours…" **_Jeff looked down on the knife, holding it gratefully "This… is mine…?" Jeff asked. "_**If you don't want it, just give it to someone else. But if you give it away, I have no choice but to erase your memory of the knife…" **_Slenderman once again, explained as the matter of fact which gives Jeff an idea about it. "So what you are saying, I can kill all I want with the knife and I won't be punished?" Yes, Jeff's was curious about it. Curiosity kills the cat for sure.

"_**Let's just say this, you will feel the fear and pain not only to humans who've use the deadly knife…" **_Jeff's shock looking face gives the Slenderman to continue to speak "_**And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to kill you with my knife… Be warned… Any humans, who've used the deadly knife, can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity… You'll stay immortal like me and that knife will be forever yours… That's all…" **_Slenderman let out a hysterical laugh after he had finished explaining all the details about the usage of the knife, well, not all detail. Just, plain details.

_"**Now, you have something to look forward after you die…" **_Then, there was a light knock on Jeff's door; Jeff turned his head immediately to the door; gasping as he still held onto the knife and the Slenderman stood in front of him. "Jeff…?" His father called for him once more _**"It'll be alright… Answer it…" **_Slenderman said as Jeff was sweating nervously, afraid that his father found Jeff's behavior was highly suspicious. Jeff was once again, hid the knife back under his bed and heads towards the door. Opening it. "Yeah, dad…? What is it…?" He asked his father. "I was hoping for you to join with me on dinner… And why on earth your room looks so dark in there…?" His father asked as the forty year old man looked over his son's shoulder. "You'll ruin your eyesight…"

Jeff had nothing to worry about the Slenderman, he knew that his father can't see the mystical creature which he found it more curious '_Why my father can't see him…?" _He shook it off and smiled warmly "It's alright, dad… I'll join you later… For now, why don't you have dinner first…?" The father nodded, it's his only chance and times to spend it with his son "Alright…" Jeff closes the door and locked it once more and cast an 'I want to know' glance at the Slenderman. Knowing in his mind, the Slenderman begins to answer. "_**That deadly knife you've found originally belong to me… And since you're now using it, you are the only one who's able to see me and of course most of my voice can only be heard by you… In other words, the deadly knife is the bond between Jeffery, the human and Slenderman, the Slenderman…".**_

"I just have one more question to ask you… Why was I chosen for this…?" Jeff waited, he stood near the door and hoping that his father won't hear his babbling and going to think that he is crazy. But of course that he is. Only for a certain time, but not this time. He tried to control it and Slenderman replied "_**Heh… I didn't choose you… Don't you see that this is all but an accident… You actually thought you were chosen just because you were smart or something…? Don't be so vain… It's just happens to fall around here and you just have to pick it up and that's all there is to it… That's why there's the word 'Insanity' written in English on the knife, the most popular language in the human world…".**_

Jeff got impatient, he pushed for more information "Then why did you dropped it in the first place?! Don't try to tell me that this was an accident!" Slenderman still stood there, trying the right words to answer that. Then, it struck him, tapping his chin with his forefinger "_**You're asking me, why? I did it because I was BORED…"**_The world Bored, kept echoing into Jeff's ears and he find it slightly creepy. Finally, Jeff fell silent; his eyes widened slightly "You were bored…?" exciting for more answer but he controlled it, considering his emotions he had all controlled. _**"The truth is… The Insanity realm hadn't much to do these days… Most of the time, we were rather taking naps or gambling…"**_

Jeff crossed his arms behind his back, sighing slightly as he nodded at the statement about the insanity realm. "Sounds like REALLY bored to me… I'm sorry to hear… but…" Jeff's arms fall limbs on his side, looking up at the Slenderman with a serious look on his face _'It's obvious now… There's something about that knife itself that makes humans wanted to try it out at least once…_' Jeff fall silence for moment and he thought it over once again, thinking; he let out a small laugh at first _'I killed them all…. The people who rejected me… The people who called me ugly… The people who used to bully my brother and I! My not caring mother! I killed too many… I-it won't be overlooked… Besides, who am I to pass the judgement on others' Jeff_ breathes in a shaky breath of excitement

_'No… No wait… This is exactly what I've been thinking about lately… This world is rotten! Filled with ugly people! And the ones who made it rotten deserved to die! Even if it means sacrificing my own life instead in soul it's worth it… Because the world can't go on like this! I wonder… But, if someone else had been pick this knife up. Is there other than me who'd be willing to eliminate ugly people from the world?! If I don't do it, then, who will?! That's just it! There's no one! I can do it! In fact, I'm the only one who can. I'll do it… Using the Insanity of mine and the knife, I'll change the world…' _Jeff went out to kill people and made them beautiful as he is, laughing madly like a crazed person doing on his killing sprees as he slit their throat in their sleeps and says his favourite quote which he used to say before he finished them off and he didn't feel guilty by doing so.

_"**GoToSleep!"**_


	5. Five: The ICPO

Matt and Mello: *looks at the amount of people who reads this fanfiction, nodding* Wow! It's slowly progressing! Keep up the good work, CheonSa!

Matt: Oh wait... She's not here anymore... Wooohoooo!

Mello: It's so...quiet in here... Where could she be...? I never thought that the sheep would want to beat her that badly... And...lovingly... *shivers*

Matt: Maybe, we should learn a little more from him... Oh well! In remembrance of CheonSa! *pulls JTK in*

JTK: What the-? =-= Stop dragging me in or I'll have to put you both to Sleep...

Matt and Mello: o-o

JTK: *sigh* CheonSa doesn't own Death Note story plots nor it's characters, she doesn't own Mr. Woods and Jeffery Woods, a.k.a Jeff The Killer the fabulous! *ahem* she also doesn't own Slenderman, Masky or any other characters that doesn't belongs to her. But she does owns the OC!

Matt and Mello: Have fun reading! ^_^

**The ICPO**

_Back at the Present_

Jeff lifted up his blindfold and places it on the nightstand next to his bed. He let out a loud yawn while he was stretching his body and arms, he hears someone shifts slightly and he immediately turn his head towards it. _'Oh… right… Slenderman…' _he thought as he furrowed his eyebrows and his blue eyes give a sharp glare at the mystical creature. Slenderman, whom Jeff gave a glare to, happens to be twisting and turning his body around; Slenderman's right arm went behind his head while the other went around his waist of his suit and as for his legs does the same. His right leg twisted behind and went slightly around the ankle, leaving the left leg to support him to stand. And as for his tentacles were out from his back as its vigorously twisted around his body.

Slenderman's head manage to look down at Jeff and gives him a non-facial expression pleading looks which made Jeff's right eyebrow to raise and look at the mystical creature in a questioning look and finally he asks "What the hell is wrong with you…?" Jeff lifted himself up and sits up, his eyes locked at Slenderman's non-facial pleading expression. All went silence until Jeff let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around himself. He couldn't believe what he just saw; Slenderman's non-facial pleading expression and he admit it, Slenderman looks very funny. Slenderman's non-eyebrow twitches in annoyance and he finally spoke "_**Jeff… I can't help it… I need strawberries… And I can't seem to find one in your room and I need it! You do know that your father is still in the house, if he finds out about a flying strawberries around and disappears into thin air, he'll die of a heart attack…" **_his voice raise a bit at the end of the sentence.

Jeff runs his hands through his black hair while letting out a soft groan, thinking it over. He nodded his head and turns his head towards in order to look at Slenderman, the mystical creature's non-facial pleading expression still shown and Jeff gives a small quiet snicker. With another stretch of his body and arms, he kicks his cover off and standing up from the bed as he heads out from the room to take a morning shower. Once he finishes, he look up in his closet and picks out his black t-shirt with his favourite clean white hoodie and his black coloured jeans. Jeff heads downstairs and leads himself to the kitchen to get him some breakfast; that is plain sandwiches with a slice of cheddar, mix with two slices of tomato and a leave salad.

He's also making himself a cup of coffee; he took a sip and takes a small bite on the sandwiches he made. Then, Slenderman's tentacle taps Jeff's shoulder, making the teen turns around to look at another non-facial pleading expression. Snickering, he heads over to the fridge and look inside, gladly, there's some strawberries piled up in a small basket. And luckily, Jeff's father hasn't gotten up just yet; he reaches his hand inside and takes a handful of strawberries. He closes the fridge and hands the strawberries to Slenderman. Due to Slenderman's situations, Jeff has to feed the mystical creature. He let out a sigh and reluctantly feeding the Slenderman. After he had fed, his body returns back to normal and regains his normal posture, cracking his neck and right arm. "_**Ahh… Finally… Thank you for the strawberries, Jeffery…"**_.

Jeff snorted slightly as he takes a seat on the couch infront of the television. His right hand reaches over to the remote next to him and flips it on, changing the channel; the news. He takes another bite on the sandwich, listening to the reporter woman "**-even so! Another 5 victims who happened to be the teenagers who had been released from jail and at the very same day, they had been stabbed cruelly and their guts being torn out, thrown off across their rooms. And at the very same night, 10 family members had also been killed by the same murderer; stabbed cruelly and their internal organs been thrown out. Therefore, that very same murderer gave the same signature, written on the wall saying 'JTK was HERE, smile…' with the victims' guts and to be hoping to be caught one day. Selena finished reporting , back to you, Jeremy…" **

Jeff could feel the corner of his carved smile twitches upwards into a big smirky grin, he wanted to laugh out loud but his father had went downstairs to catch himself a cup of coffee, he was also watching the news without Jeff knowing his father's unknown present behind him. Jeff turns his head towards his father as the forty year old police chief letting out a soft sigh of exhaustion "This case is getting more and more difficult… We had no idea who the killer was and this guy can't seem to leave fingerprints behind or a clue…" Jeff stares at his father for a moment "Dad… I don't think you should tell me about this case, consider it a secret… Who knows, I might be the killer…" Jeff said as the matter of fact, which leaves his father's gaping in shock.

His father shook his head in denial, his left hand on his hips while the other holds a cup of coffee "No… I don't think you would be one… You've recovered after all this and I don't think you will do it again…" This saddens Jeff; his father did not know that his own son doing all the killings even after the recovery, his insanity in him just couldn't leave the teen. Jeff turns back to look at the television, his black bangs covers his eyes. Jeff hears the Slenderman let out a big hysterical cackle, even the mystical creature knows his dirty little secrets. "And dad… Don't worry, you'll find this guy soon enough…" Even so, Jeff still encourages his father not to give up, giving him the motivation to keep going. He doesn't want to see his best daddy giving up over such a difficult case.

The forty year old crack a small smile, nodding his head in agreement; agreeing his son's motivational words "Yes, you are right, son… We'll try even harder this time… And someday, you'll be working with me side by side too… I'll be looking forward to it…" Jeff's father went back to the kitchen and places the empty cup into the sink as Jeff muttered "Me too…" The teen serial killer wished he could frown to show an act but in his mind saying '_Yeah right… You all can never know that it was me who killed those bastards to death including those ugly people… Even if with that high technology you police was using, you won't be able to find me…" _Jeff's head hung slightly, he smirks in victory and he was lost in thought until his father's voice called for him.

"Jeff…?" Jeff turn to look at his father who had put his coat on, and he was about to leave for work. "Yeah, dad…?" Jeff's eyes twitches in a cue to blink, again, sadly, he couldn't which to much his disappointment and his father chuckled at his son's failed attempt to blink. This made Jeff gives a glare at his dad, indicating 'really, dad?' and Mr. Woods cleared his throat while fixing his black tie as he continued "I'll be home late today and I'll be back in the evening… There's a meeting in New York with the ICPO and as the Police Chief, I needed to be there… Will you be alright all by yourself…?" His father is really worried about his son, yes, eventhough Jeff had finally reached into the age of an adolescent; that is 19 and he will be soon to enter the college and he can take care of himself.

"Yes… I'll be alright… Don't worry…" Jeff gives his father a reassuring smile and the father trusted him dearly, he nodded his head and heads towards the main door; his wrinkled right hand turning the doorknob as he opens it slightly and give his son a soft smile. "Alright… And don't skip school…" his father warned him and it made Jeff lolled his head to the neck rest, looking at his father upside down "I won't…" Jeff finally said, chuckling and then his father narrowed his eyes playfully and heads out. Jeff let out a heave sigh of relief, his head looks up the clock, and he has half an hour left before he got to school.

Meanwhile, during the ICPO meeting…

"There've been more than 25 deaths of we're aware of and it's just the past week" says the first chief police from a different organization. As the other said "And every single one of them had been killed by the same method only by a same serial killer…". The others were listening carefully; some were discussing this matter quietly in a whispering way. "Some of them were teenagers and half of them were family members. It saddens me that they had met with a terrible fate…" Another said after he had thought about it and then the other begins to raise his voice up "No fingerprints! No clues! No anything! How are we supposed to know who the murderer is!?" and then the other police officer suggested to kept the whole place or the whole town to be kept under surveillance all the time until they could catch a glimpse of the murderer. Then, the quarrel began.

Mr. Wood had arrived shortly and takes a seat next to Matsui who happens to be there early as soon as the meeting began. Matsui notices this and immediately greeted him "Oh… Good morning, Chief… We've been starting the meeting without you…" Mr. Wood turns his head to look at the freshman beside him, covering the microphone with his left hand; not wanting to let anyone in the meeting knows about it. "Yeah, well… I needed to take care of my son and all… Father business… You'll know someday…" Matsui stretches his mouth into an 'O' shape, nodding in understanding then the both of them turn to look upward; joining in with the discussion or so called an argue about the mystery murder case.

And as the man in his middle 30's stood up, trying to calm the arguments between the police officers down and raises his arms up "Now! Now! This is not the time to be arguing! We need to settle down and to confirm whether we should be strict about keeping the place under surveillance..!" while the other, calming saying "Investigating these homicides is pointless! I don't see what else we can learn!" This statement made the other investigators to agree in a blunt way "Absolutely! Otherwise, we should stop this case and let our police members to patrol around and find the murderer themselves!" And finally! The other suggests "If that's the case! Then, we have no choice but to bring in A!" This made all of the investigators, police officers and the chief polices to stop their arguing, wide eyes and look at each other's.

They all went quiet, whispering to each other about this A person. Matsui leans slightly towards his boss, seems to be curious about whom A was and considering he was new to this very case "Uh… Chief…? What's this A they're talking about…?" he asks in a quiet tone. Mr. Wood answers him calmly; he decided to explain who A was "Right… I forgot that it's your first time in this conference… We don't know A's real or whereabouts… In fact, we still don't even know what he looks like… However, he managed to solve every case he's ever taken of… And he's tackles every mysteries this world has ever known. He hides in the shadows, but, he's the best of the best… Our last resorts, our last trump card…" Mr. Woods finishes explains to Matsui proudly and the freshman could only nodded in understanding, completely gaping in awe about A.

Yes, they called A is a he, they didn't know who the real A was, what gender nor a face and age A has. Of course, in their mind, A is a he. "But I hear A is extremely arrogant and he's only takes cases that he's personally interested in!" The other hot-headed officer denied this fact while the other agrees "Exactly and besides, we don't even know how to contact him!" this question is answered by a voice in thick British accents echoes throughout the halls of the meeting "A is already on the move…" Footsteps can be heard as it's coming through his way into the meeting hall and when suddenly, a man in a white suit with a white topping hat, and a white mask covers his whole face walks in and a suitcase in his right hand, standing infront of the big screen as the others were watching him walks in.

"Gentleman… A has already begun his investigations…" the mystery man calmly says, the others knows who the man is. "Sky…" says the others and the man in a white suit is the man who's been working with A throughout the years and even he himself says A is a he, meaning that he doesn't want to reveal who A was nor not wanting to tell A's true gender. And also, Mr. Wood explains about this man to Matsui just in case he would want to ask a question. He said that "Sky is the only man who can contact A personally. Nobody knows his true identity either"

"Please be silent… A would like to speak…" He places the white laptop on top of the table, lifted up the lids and an A with a wedding text BT-upper was shown on the laptop's small screen including the big screen behind Sky was. "Greetings to all of you members of the ICPO…" A synthetic voice speaks in a British accent and it could be heard and it's echoing throughout the halls. A went silent for a moment before he introduced himself "I…am A…" he finally said.


	6. Six: The Confrontations

Matt and Mello: *plays poker while me is still gone, when all of a sudden* Hmm…?

Matt: Man! It's boring without CheonSa here…

Mello: Maybe we did go over too far… *sigh*

JTK: Woah… Hey guys, why so down…?

Matt: We chase CheonSa away! ;-; We didn't mean to do that!

Mello: Wow… Without her, I haven't eaten chocolate in 4 weeks… NOOOO!

Matt: Yeah! Without her around, no more new games for me! NOOO!

JTK: Woah… guys hey… Chill, dudes… Jeff has an idea… We can always use Slenderman…

Matt and Mello: Slenderman? Who's that…?

JTK: *facepalm* Didn't you read the stories?! Jeez… Anyway, just watch the magic show… *holds out a fishing rod, a basket of strawberries was tied up on the handle of the basket, pulling it over as Slenderman enters*

Slendy: STRAWBERRIES! *catches the basket* Ahah! *eats it*

JTK: Well, guys! This is Slenderman! Hey, Slendy! Would you please! Do a disclaimer for us!

Slenderman: No…

JTK: ….NO strawberries for you…

Slenderman: I'll kill you…. *lets the tentacles out*

Matt and Mello: *Preparing a coffin for Jeff* O.O

JTK: If I die, still no strawberries…

Slenderman: Ugh! Fine! CheonSa doesn't own Death Note story plots nor its characters, she doesn't own Mr. Woods and Jeffery Woods, a.k.a Jeff The Killer she also doesn't own Slenderman, *Ahem* that is, I…. And Masky or any other characters that doesn't belongs to her. But she does own the Oc!

JTK: Have a great day! I mean- Have fun reading!~ *winks*

**The Confrontation**

_. "Greetings to all of you members of the ICPO…" A synthetic voice speaks in a British accent and it could be heard and it's echoing throughout the halls. A went silent for a moment before he introduced himself "I…am A…" he finally said._

_The members of the ICPO went quiet as soon as A had introduced himself. Despite the voice A was using, they do not know if A was really a man or a woman. Curiosity kills the cat, they say and they wanted to know who A really is. "The difficulties in this case are lies in its __unprecedented scope and make no mistake… We're witnessing a ferocious act of mass murderer and that is unforgivable! This case cannot be solving without the full cooperation of the ICPO and that is the organizations that represented from throughout the world. We need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also an acquired addition from the New York Police Department agents"._

Jeff sat by the bed, his arms crossed at the back of his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Slenderman sat down on the floor by the bed, eating the strawberries happily as he munched on it as its juicy juice lingers on the mystical creature's long slimy tongue. Jeff scratches the top of his head as boredom had hit him, he sits up on the bed; his left hand place on top of the bed behind him to support his body weight while the other holds a remote and switches the television on. As usual, he was watching the news. Jeff had already done his killing sprees with much of his dissatisfactions.

His eyes went wide suddenly as he saw a man stood up, calmly and proudly as the man gives his speech. "I've head into an international of the NYPD which includes all member nations. I am Anderson A. Lauren. Otherwise, known as A" he says calmly. Jeff who stood there, furrowing his eyebrows as he watches the man gives his speech. '_A? A is…a guy? I wonder what's his up to…? I don't like the sound of this…' _Jeff thought greatly and continues to watch the television. A man known as Anderson a.k.a Private Detective A takes a deep breath before he continues, the others were also watching this which to all the original A had plan, and A was hoping that this JTK person watches the news somewhere as well. Not only to the people who were watching the big screen at the city, but to all the people who were at home as well.

Then, Anderson begins to speak up "JTK, I will hunt you down… I will find you!" Slenderman leans forward and whispers into his ears as he said "_**He seems certain he'll catch you…"**_ only to let Jeff to grin more eventhough the carved smile on his face had shown that he was smiling forever. "That fool…" Jeff said in a mocking way "He'll **never **find me.." he said calmly at first, then, he stood up from the bed, snatches the knife out from his pocket and gripping it tightly as he begins to snap "You'll have to pass my dead body first! And as long as the police can't find me, I won't leave **any **evidences after my killing sprees! No matter how much I kill, I won't feel any satisfaction! I want to make the world beautiful as I am! Which means catching me, it would be absolutely impossible!" He stood straight, his left hand on his hips and let out a chuckle "I anticipated the police would get involved and something like this might happen…".

"JTK! I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve... However, what you are doing right now…is EVIL…". The word 'EVIL' brings music to Jeff's ears and it's also gives him the chills that run up on the back of his spine, he grinned widely as he lifted up his head high and he let out a hysterical laugh. "And I will not allow you to kill anyone as you pleased! Because, I, A will bring you to justice!"

Finally, Jeff snapped and his sanity broke, his right eye twitches slightly "JUSTICE!? JUSTICE CAN'T MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL!" His grip on the knife tightens more until his knuckles went wide then his usual white leathery skin colour "I'LL SHOW YOU! DON'T WORRY!" Jeff let out another a hysterical laugh before he continues "I'LL MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL TOO! MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN MY OTHER VICTIMS!" and Slenderman, stood there beside him as he watches the drama had happening, chuckling and follows Jeff from behind as the teen heads off to find the man named Anderson.

Jeff's right hand lifted the window sill up and enters into an unknown room, he look around and the room looks so expensive; everything is complete which is there is the white furnitures, big expensive white closets, a white coloured king size bed and some random expensive white stuff. The room he inspected had a white colouring wall, including the tiles below his feet. Jeff raises a brow, everything looks white and this man sure has a bad taste in colours. Jeff hears a loud snoring nearby and heads over to it, following the sound of the big loud snores, there; he sees a sleeping figure which he assumed to be Anderson. '_Too bad… You'll die today… At such a young age…' _

Anderson who slept peacefully, felt something heavy on the bed he was laying and a light-heavy weight weighing down on his belly. His eyes popped open and immediately went wide in shocked. The figure who straddled him stared at him with wide eyes. What fears him most is the carved permanent smile and burned eyelids. Jeff had his hood up, his own fears struck him; afraid that some people were watching him this whole time but he let it off. Slenderman was there, of course, but Jeff got used to the mystical creature's strange creepiness.

Jeff clams Anderson's mouth shut with his left hand as the man below him begins to thrash himself about under him, panicking; knowing of what will happen to him if he doesn't do anything to save himself from the psycho serial killer and he begins to mumble something in Jeff's hand. Fear can be shown clearly in his eyes as he stared up at Jeff with wide eyes.

_Fear…_

Ahh… It's the only thing Jeff can see in his eyes. Yes, he liked that look.

Anderson kept mumbling something and it lead Jeff to lean down, lifted up his left hand a bit so he can hear what this A man has to say "What was that…?~" he asks quietly and Anderson, begins to speak once more in a shaky breath he let out "P-please…d-don't k-k-kill me…" Jeff purrs at the sound of the fear in his voice. He leans up, caressing Anderson's blonde bleach hair and shushing him "Shh…." He said and Anderson's body shaken furiously. Without another word, placing the tip of the knife at the corner of his small mouth and sliced it up into a one sided-smile carved smile as he did it with the other.

Smiling in content, he leans back and stared down at his masterpiece as the man below him still shaking in fear, tears pricked down on his cheeks. Anderson shook his head, he can't take the pain Jeff gave him "No… N-no more! L-leave me alone!" he shouted, again he begins to struggle then thrashing his body about, wanting to be free. "HELP! HELP ME!" He shouts and Jeff grab both of his wrists, pinning them down on the bed above his head. Jeff uses his teeth to tear the thin blanket and ties the man's wrists with it then, tying it up at the bed.

Again, Jeff caress Anderson's bloodied face, his carved smile begins to twitch, and grinning widely than he usually was. "Shh… Shh… Shh…" he places a forefinger on top of the man's pair of bloodied lips. "You look tired, Mr. Detective A Anderson… GoToSleep…". Jeff lifted up his knife above his head and stabs the man's chest furiously, blood splattered across the room and on Jeff's non-favourite black hoodie while he was laughing madly. Slenderman could only watch from across the room, thinking that humans are so interesting. Jeff stabbed the man one last time and drag the knife down on his belly, his almost non-beating heart popped out, including his intestines as the blood spats out like a fountain; soaking Jeff from head to toe with the blood.

Breathing heavily, Jeff's head lolled to the back and his eyes looks up as he let out a hysterical laugh of content. His right hand ripped Anderson's heart out, gripping it tightly and his blue eyes stared down at the corpse below him. "What's wrong?! You look beautiful! Don't you like it!? Where's your sense of justice, huh?!" he brings the non-beating heart up to his lips and licks it, tasting the blood as he got off from the corpse. Jeff drags himself to the red splattered white wall, writing 'JTK was HERE, smile!' with the dead man's heart.

Jeff holds the dead, gross looking heart up to Slenderman "Do you want to eat this?". Slenderman holds his hands up in the air, shaking his head indicating a 'no' and Jeff frowns at this, he look a bit messed up and he throws the dead heart on the wall, which made the blood splatters more on the white wall.

_Tick… Tick… Tick… _

The sound of the rain can be heard and it went from drizzling to heavy droplets of water, thunders roaming as Jeff jumps out through the window and runs off as Slenderman followed behind. The rain washes the blood away from the hoodie from head to toe and his bloodied sneakers leaves bloodied footprints as it can be seen but soon washed up by the rain. Jeff returns home from his killing sprees, and ripped the black hoodie off, tossing it aside and flops onto a bed; shirtless as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, during weekend, Jeff stayed at home while his father was still working. Strange, that his father hasn't coming home yet. He walked over to his own room after he had finished showering and the towel was on his head; ruffling his hair to dry with it. He was in his black jeans but still remains shirtless as he sits down on the bed. He takes a remote and switches the television on, watching the news.

"_As expected, Anderson A. Lauren had found dead on his own bed and he was killed by the same murderer-"the_ reporter said, Jeff rested his forearms on top of his thighs as he watches the news. Slenderman enters the room with a basket filled with strawberries in his arms, munching onto them over and over. Well, what do you expect? That mystical creature just loves strawberries and he couldn't resist it. Jeff looks over to Slenderman, raises his right eyebrow and curiosity fills up in his minds "How come you always eat strawberries…?" he asks the mystical creature.

"_**Huh…? Well… You see… Strawberries are like… Well, humans called it drugs and alcohols… I couldn't stop eating it… It's too juicy…~" **_Slenderman's voice echoing in the room, purring slightly in content. Jeff facepalm, feeling stupid for asking such a trivial question such as that and his head turns as soon as the reporter said _"It looks like the works of the same murderer. And the same sign was shown- What…? Oh, alright… It seems like there's a worldwide broadcast will be shown…"_

This made Jeff's eyes widens more in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes as a letter A font with the wedding text BT was shown on the television screen and Jeff stood up, panicking. Then, a synthetic voice begins to speak in thick British accents; first, it let out small surprised gasps "_I've heard the test is just in case… But, I… I've never thought it would actually happen…," _The voice went silent for a moment as Jeff was watching the television with a horror look on his face, stunned completely "_JTK… It seems you can kill people without having being seen by anyone… It looks all seems too fast… I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't witnessed it… Listen to me, JTK… If you didn't indeed kill, then, I will tailor the matter what I saw in surveillance cameras… It's like witnessing a horror movie… I would like to tell you that he was a criminal which his executions was scheduled for yesterday… That was not me…" _He said calmly.

Both Jeff's eyebrows raises up in confusion and his eyes still widened than usual, in his mind '_What?!' _then, the voice continues "_The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't know nor heard about him on television or through the internet… It appears that not even you have access the informations based types of criminals…". _Slenderman let out a hysterical laugh, feeling amused by this and watches the television alongside with Jeff who stood still "_**He got you there…"**_ the mystical creature said as soon as he had leaning down to Jeff's height "_But, I assure you! A is real! I __**DO **__exist! Now! Try to kill __**me**__!"_ and this made Jeff's shaken in fear, he breathes heavily.

'_You… You bastard!' _Jeff thought angrily, clenching his fists tightly and gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the font A letter on his own personal television screen "_What's wrong? JTK! Come on! Kill me! Now! Kill me!" _Since this is the worldwide broadcast, everyone was watching the big screen as A had putting up on a good show which includes the NYPD; they watched it with a shock looks on their faces. Mr. Wood stood still, his arms crosses and watches the performance A gave.

As A kept saying "_Kill me! JTK! Come on! I'm waiting right here! I'm here! JTK, I am here! So, try to kill me! Can't you do it?!" _This words echoes into Jeff's ears as he kept staring down at the television infront of him, breathing in a shaky breaths. "_Well, JTK… It seems that you can't kill me after all…" _He went silent for a moment and at the same time, Slenderman kept letting out an amused hysterical laughs.

While the voice behind it, smirking slightly as the figure holds the microphone; it continues to speak in a feminine tone of voice "So, there are some people you can't kill… You've given me a useful hint…".

"_I'll return the favour… I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting… Although, that this was announced as the worldwide broadcast, the truth is… We're only broadcasting in the Washington region of USA… I had a plan broadcast message around the world… Until we've found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary… I now know where you are…" _Again, Slenderman laughs which made Jeff annoyed "_**This A guy is pretty good…**_" the mystical creature said. "_I could only know where your first killing was at the same place, which not too far from the Washington DC and I could confirmed that it was the same criminal who was released 5 years ago under juvenile records… This one crime was far of the least serious. Furthermore, this crime was reported and held inside of New York…" _The voice said calmly.

"_I used that information to deduce a match… You are in USA… And your first victim was nothing more than your satisfaction of your killing sprees… Which means that you have been killing people for your satisfaction for very long" _Jeff let out a sharp gasps in surprised, not knowing that someone would go this far to investigate him. His heart was beating rapidly and a chill of excitement warming him up yet, he was still panicking "_We decided to broadcast in New York first, because of its large populations… And luckily, we've found you… to be completely honest with you, I've never expected that things would go this well… But, it won't be too long now before I'm able to sentence you to death…" _The synthetic voice said and it went silent again.

"A has seriously lived up his reputations…" Said Matsui in amazement as the chief nodded in agreement, he said "Uh huh… He proved that JTK exist and that he is here in US…".

"_Naturally, I've been very interested in to know how you're be able to commit these murders without being present…" _What A didn't know is that, Jeff was there and he did kill the imposter A in person. "_But, I don't mind waiting a bit longer… You can answer all of my questions when I catch you..." _Jeff furrowed his eyebrows when the voice said that, he snorted greatly; knowing that he had more plans than that. "_Let's meet again soon… JTK…" _With that, the voice had finished talking and the letter A fonts was soon gone as the television goes blank.

Jeff still stood there, stunned by the performance. He kept staring at the blank shown television with his insanity look in his eyes "Really…?" Jeff asks this, his right hand raises up to his head and he wanted to close his eyes badly. "He's going to sentenced me to death…? Sounds interesting! I'll accept your challenge, A!" Jeff continues while Slenderman looked at Jeff, eventhough he has no eyes but he can see Jeff's wide smirky face '_**Each of them has to hunt down the other without knowing the other's name or face… And the first one identity revealed will die… Humans are….so much fun~' **_Slenderman purred slightly.

'_A…'_ Jeff said the name with full of hatred while on the other side said the same.

'_JTK…' _She said in a loud voice, her eyes downcast as she kept looking at the screen of her white desktop.

And both said in unison, both raise their voices in anger and at the same time "**I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WHERE EVER YOU ARE HIDING AND I WILL ELIMINATE YOU!**"

Jeff shouted, clenching his fists until his knuckles are all white "I am-!"

"I am-!" says the other, gritting her teeth, clenching her jaws in process "**JUSTICE!**"

As Jeff said something opposite and at the same time A had said "**INJUSTICE!".**

**To Be Continued…**__


	7. Seven: Defeat

JTK: Hey! Where did everybody go?! *sigh* I'll just...do this myself... *takes a deep breath* HELLO! THIS IS CHAPTER 7! Aaaaannnndddd! Hope you all love it! CheonSa doesn't own Death Note story plots nor its characters, she doesn't own Mr. Woods and Jeffery Woods, a.k.a Jeff The Killer *ahem* me and me only...and she also doesn't own Slenderman, And Masky or any other characters that doesn't belongs to her. But she does own the Oc!

Matt and Mello: *comes out of hiding* Have fun reading!

JTK: WTF?! Hey! GoToSleep!

Mello And Matt: Wahhhhhhhhh!

**Defeat**

Jeff leans back against the chair, his eyes focused on the laptop's screen as an image popped up, alongside with another five other images of polices that worked for A. He grinned widely and will follow up on his plans perfectly. But then, a top secret file catches his non-blinking eyes. He clicked on the file and read it from head to bottom, chuckling amusingly. '_So, they have figured out… A student, huh…? Alright, I'll play along…' _

Jeff turn his head to look at Slenderman, who laid down on Jeff's bed, his long slender arm flop onto the bed and his right head rested against his palm, With a nod, Slenderman stood up, hunching over due to his height and teleported off to somewhere.

After Slenderman had gone, Jeff stood up from his chair and his right arm reaches over to the back of his head and pulled the hood up; placing his hands in his hoodie's pocket; fiddling on the handle of the knife. He jumped out from his window and begun his killing sprees.

Mr. Wood slams his hands on his table and stands up, his face showed a bad shocked while a sweat of anxiety flows on his wrinkled face. "What..?! More than 25 deaths happen in a week?!" the chief shouted, the other police officers nodded their heads at the statement. "Yes… And this time, not only he had killed innocent people… But, he's also targeting us! And most of our men had been killed by him as well! And that's including their family!" Mr. Woods sat back down as he let out a sigh of frustrations, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The detective who sat on the floor with her left leg pulled up on her chest, her left forearm rested on top of her left knee infront of her desktop screen, she place her thumb under the bottom of her lips and gritted her teeth after listening to the officers' conversations and the results about the other five officers who had worked at the New York Police Department which includes the death of their families. A clenches her fists in anger and letting out a sigh.

"I'm beginning to suspect that JTK had begun his killings after we had suspected him to be a student… And he had begun it with some other places other than Washington. It's like asking me… 'What are you gonna do about it…?'…" The others were listening to her as she gives her explanations which what she had thought so far. They were also astonished to how JTK can know the fact that they had suspected to be a student.

'_I think JTK knows about this… And he could have accessed on the NYPD's computer through hackings and look through the information there… I can never blame you, officers…_' A said this through her synthetic computerized voice, seems to be offending them for a bit.

In ten minutes of silence, the others continued their work while A, look up through the files she had collected. She flips all the pages and read them accordingly. '_There are…140 members in this NYPD and there aren't any good reports about them…' _she thought, frowning. But then, her eyes widened, she had taken an interest in Mr. Wood's profile. Why?

Mr. Wood had a deceased wife and a missing son by the named Liu and a son which who had been bullied and was released under juvenile, snapping long of his sanity. _'His name is Jeffery Woods… 19 years old…? Hmm… A proud son to say the least…' _A was in deep thought until

"We can't do this anymore, chief… Five members had been killed by that psychotic serial killer and that is still unknown…" The others nodded their heads; in agreement they said "Sir, we value our lives… We don't want us nor our wives and children to be dead, we want them save! Sorry, but we have no choice but to quit!" they left the headquarters with regret, knowing that they had left their favourite jobs behind. Mr. Woods' eyes darted towards the screen with the A fonts wedding B-T, his eyes filled with confusion as he wanted A to say something at least something. '_I believe it would be this way…'_ finally A had spoken.

The other police officers' heads turning towards the screen, waiting for A continue _'If some of you value your lives, please… Do not hesitate to leave a resignation forms behind… And to those who wants to continue this investigation… Please, I want you to stay behind…' _With that, the others takes out their resignations that they had early prepared, placing them on top of Mr. Woods table and after that, they left the headquarters with regrets and non-regrets.

A opened her eyes and she frowns deeply at the result before her. Gladly, she feels that the chief is not giving up yet along with the other five police officers who stayed behind. '_Well then, I believe that this is the results?' _she asks, they all nodded their heads '_Very well then…'._

Then, A begins to typed in to where they should meet up and she typed in, the date, the name of the hotel and telling them that they could switching the hotels from time to times so that they can begin their investigation about the murder case. With that, they had followed up on their plans. And one of them immediately left as soon as they arrived at the hotel to where A had given to them. Thinking that meeting with A is just a prank. They are also thought that A could be like another imposter to meet with them.

They all stood nervously infront of a white door, they take another last look of the gold number, seeing that they had matched the number A had given to them and they had confirmed that it was the exact same numbers. Mr. Wood gives a sturdy knock. They had heard a faint dull emotionless female's voice from inside telling them "It's unlocked… You may come in…".

Mr. Wood holds the doorknob, pausing for a while then, he turn to look at the others. Seeing them that they were all nervous too as they gulp. The forty year old man takes a deep steady breath, turning on the doorknob while entering the room following by the others. With that, they stood there, stunned to see what's nor who's infront of them.

**To be continued…**


	8. Eight: Mysteries

**Mysteries**

The 5 members of the NYPD stood there in an expensive hotel room, stunned and their faces shows a shocking look at the same time. Their eyes widened slightly and their mouths open in a big gape of surprised. Their eyes stared at the person whom they were assumed as private detective A. There stood, a 17 year old girl dressed in a white school shirt with long sleeves as at the end of the sleeves unbutton; a small pocket on her left chest which connected together with the school shirt, short black pants and her hands slid into the pocket of it.

She was skillfully scratching her left leg with her right ones and still remains posture. Her long silvered hair flown gracefully at her back and some strands fell from her shoulder. They gasp as they see her facial expression; her dull grey eyes studied them carefully and seem to be in deep thought, bored and apathetic and under her eyes carried those sharp bags, showing that she had never slept in days.

Her pale skin colour fits perfectly with her silvered locks and she never shown a small smile or happiness like the other girls outside of town. The aura she gave them gives a sudden chills down their spine and somehow emotionless. They kept on staring at her until A speaks to break the silence between them. "I am A…" she said it bluntly, introducing herself while ignoring their weird stares and their shocking faces. Mr. Wood never would have expected this, that's the same goes for Matsui. Dillon stared at Francis, still confused.

'_A is….a girl…?' _Matsui thought, little did he know, the others thought the same thing. He kept on staring at her, A scratches the back of her head due to the itchiness it gave and her eyes looked down, still in deep thought. Matsui blushes at the sight before him, clearing his throat to let the others snapped out from their thoughts. Finally, Mr. Wood takes out his police badge from his coat's pocket "I am Woods… Peter Brian Woods of the NYPD…" and the others did the same while introducing themselves and awkwardly lifting up their badges to her.

"I am… Matsui..." The young freshmen said, his head hung low in embarrassment just to hide his faint pink blush that had crept up on his cheeks. A man with short black hair, dark brown eyes and his haircut was like military haircut; introducing himself as well as he said his name "I am Dillon Raymond…" while a man behind him, short black hair; dark eyes, tall and well built in feature "I am Christopher…" and finally, a 24 year old man with a blonde hair, with ocean blue eyes who looks so much older than Matsui says "Francis…". As they have introduced themselves, A finished scratching her head and her eyes gives a glare to them and her left arm falls limb to the side.

What startled them was when their chief started to talk "I'm very sorry that we're late… Currently, the five of us are-" and A starts lifted up her right arm, her hand closes into a small fist as her forefinger points forward, making it like a small gun as she aims it towards Mr. Woods and the others. She immediately says "Bang!" in a playful emotionless tone of voice, gives the others another shock to see her childish act. A police officer by the name Dillon shot a glare at her, shouting "What the hell was that!?" he feels very angry by this action she gave them.

A lowers her arm, her eyes still fix onto them and let out a sigh of fake despair "If I…who happens to be JTK… You all might be dead by now, Mr. Woods, chief of the NYPD…" she says as the matter of fact, another shock gasps was given by the police officers. They were completely forgotten about that JTK could kill them anytime he wants even if they are not the police. "You forgot that JTK always knows who you are and what you are… And he won't hesitate to kill all of you! So, please… Don't give yourself out so carelessly…" with that, she turns around and slightly hunched over.

"Instead… Let's value our lives…" She said as she enters into a room and the others followed behind. A stops her step in the middle, turning around as they heard Matsui mumbles something with the chief "That's enough small talk for now, come this way…" and the others kept on following behind, and before A forgets "Please turn off all your cellphones, handhelds and other communication devices and leave them on the table over there…" She said it bluntly while gesturing to the table beside them, who happens to be turning their heads to the left to where the table was.

Dillon steps in, furrowing his eyebrows and he is not satisfied by this "What do you think?! We're gonna be using our cellphones during this meeting to leak information?!" again, he had shouted even if he was asking questions. Mr. Wood turns his head to look at Dillon, calming as usual "It's alright… Just do what she says…" Like it or not, they had to place their cellphones on the table and with that Matsui secretly whispering to the others "I realized that she's been cautious from the very beginning… But, I still can't tell whether she's trusts us or not…" A heard this, sitting down on the sofa at the end of the table at the next room. "No… I just find it distracting… I can't stand it when people's cellphones were ringing while I'm trying to talk…".

As soon as the others walk in, they gave yet again another shocking gasps at the sight before them. A was sitting on the sofa, her left leg pulled up against her chest and her left hand rested on her knee and her eyes looked at them. _'What a strange way to sit…' _Christopher said in his mind and of course, he found it weird. "Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that is concern with this meeting… That means when we leave headquarters and the information we need is committed to memory… Please… Make yourselves comfortable…".

They wasn't sure whether this girl really is a world's greatest private detective, of course, all they thought were a guy. And here they are, in a hotel, sitting with the so-called private detective A, who happens to be drinking a bottle full of red bulls. She picks the bottle up to her lips and takes a big sip on it. She looks down on the table, blinking and takes another big sip of the red bull. Matsui breaks the silenced with the question he was about to ask "Excuse me, A-"

"From now on, I'll have to ask that you'll stop calling me A… It's Angel now… Just to be safe…" She said, cutting Matsui off his questions but he continued otherwise "Uh…Okay, Angel… If we know that JTK was somewhere around Washington and he had killed some of the innocent people, couldn't we cut down the number of victims by keeping the place under surveillance all the time…?" he was really curious, waiting for A to reply as she kept on swirling the bottle with her left hand. "If we do that, we're only putting the general public at risks…" she said it simply, placing the bottle on the table and Francis lean back, his brows furrowed "The general public?" he ask while Dillon asks her why.

A look up, she stayed emotionless and dull as ever; staring at them with her owlish like eyes "JTK is childish and he hates losing…" and this made Matsui confused to her statement, how could she know about that? A lot of questions pop up in his mind, so, he asks her "But, how do you-" but, he was cut off by the chief himself, knowing that his son was there in Washington "Just what do you mean…?". A's eyes look down on the table, her shoulders releases her tense feeling "Well… I am also childish and I hate to lose... That's how I know…" A gives them her answers, lifting up the bottle once more to take another sip of the red bull. "Angel… Would you mind being a little bit more specific for us…?" Mr. Wood asks her, of course, he couldn't understand her british accents of statement, the others were agreeing quietly and A lowers her arms, her eyes stared up at the NYPD's chief "Early on this investigations, I tried to provoke JTK with that broadcast. Up until then, he thought that JTK would only go after the innocent people. But, as we all have witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill Mr. Anderson… Also, as I said we knew that he was on the Washington defiance, he made sure that his next victims came from within United States. As if to say 'What are you gonna do about it?'"

A takes another sip of her red bull before placing them back down on the table, continuing with her facts "He's met each of my challenge as head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favour… Now what do you think would happen if we try to use media restrictions to watch his movements with someone like that?" Christopher looks over to Matsui, half agreeing on A "I guess…?". A furrowed her eyebrows, anger can be shown in her once dull emotionless eyes and they sometime think that A was a robot or a human "If you choose to withhold the place and kept the whole town under surveillance, I'll kill every innocent people in some place… I'm holding the whole world hostage, so, who's it gonna be…? I'm not the only one here… But for those who oppose me keeping the entire place under surveillance, you are truly evil…" A takes a deep shaky breath after she had finish her explanation, scratching her right foot with her left one.

"That's exactly how JTK thinks… In any case, let's look it in another way to use the surveillance cameras to draw him out…" and that's when Dillon begins to ask her a question, feeling curious to how her plans and it might work "But how…?". A look up, she place her forefinger under her chin "How about something like this…? Latest killings anger the entire communities and nations agree to send 1500 investigators in USA… For JTK, this would be way beyond what he'd face of the FBI… You see, everyone has the potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered and that will cause him to take drastic actions."

The others give a heave sigh of relief, smiling in content when they hear A explained her plans to them "That's interesting!" Francis said with a big grin on his face, now completely agreeing on her. "So, he'll think that there are 1500 when there were really only 7 of us! And since none of these investigators exist, JTK won't be able to kill them…" Dillon said with a big smile instead, hearing him and Francis kept leaning forward "It's just might work!" he said with an excitement in his voice while A look up to them once more and her apathetic face remains the same as always "Well, before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rests of my thoughts on this JTK case…" with that, they all went silenced and nodded their head.

A lifted up her right hand and she bit her thumb slightly, explaining her thoughts further "JTK works alone. He had accessed to all our classified information." Dillon's voice made her head turns, looking at him as he ask her for more questions and her thumb remains at the same place "What evidence do you have that he's working alone…?" A good question to that, but before A could answer him, Mr. Wood holds him off for a while.

"Hold on, Dillon. Let's just listen to her entire theory before asking questions." Mr. Wood said, and another great chief to that, that's what A had thought in her mind. Her eyes still glued on Dillon's face, telling him her answer to his question earlier "We all know that he could kill innocent people without being seen nor being there in person. And to some extent, he could control victims' death and their actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind…" And A hunches forward more just to let her left hand reaches over to the marker on the table, taking it and opens the cap of it and leaning down to the paper on the table as she begins to write her thoughts on it

"And listen carefully what I have to say next… On December 14th, twelve FBI investigators entered New York. And here we are on December 19th, using the same quote he had given. JTK conducts experiments in manipulating the victims' actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, JTK became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threaten. Because, he didn't know any of them truly, he was at his disadvantages. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he'd use it against the twelve agents. And as we all know on the 27th-"

**To be continued…**


	9. Nine: Same Thoughts

**Same thoughts**

At the other side, Jeff was thinking the same think. He rested his left cheek against the back of his left hand and his eyes focused on the paper he had wrote so far which was the same what A had wrote during the meeting with the NYPD. He furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes twitches in a cue to narrow it as his right hand holds his ball point pen. His scarred red permanent carved smile lips twitches slightly, wanting to frown so badly and of course he would know what A had plans for him in the future when they meet face to face, he wrote the date and the time which when he had known about the FBI investigators and a single clue could let him go slip off _'I got a hold of the file which contains all the FBI investigators in USA. And I have succeeded killing each one of them. It's practically impossible to guess to how JTK had found the classified files. But, I have to make sure that no one ever finds out that I came in contact with Mr. Acer Logitect._'

Slenderman walks over to Jeff, leaning down to look at his work as the mystical creature takes a handful of strawberries with his right slender hand and chew on it "_**Huh…? How come you're not going out killing today…? Are you studying for those entrance exams…?**_" The mystical creature asks the killer, swallowing another of the juicy strawberries. Studying? Jeff doesn't give a damn about those entrance exams he was going to face, even if he doesn't study, he will still get all A's. His blue insanity eyes still locked on the paper on the table infront of him, knitting his eyebrows in thoughts "It's of the least of my worries and plus, it's a little late to start now." He said.

"_**Oh? What're you doing?" **_Jeff's right hand which was holding the pen, takes down the pressure by pressing the ball point on the piece of paper, scrolling it down as he thought '_December 19__th__, December 27__th__. I've been most acts in during this period." _

While at the hotel, during the meeting with the private detective A, A explains to the NYPD five members of what she had thought so far "During this period, to the best of our knowledge at least five individual being murdered. But, these victims were different from JTK's previous killing sprees. They were all criminals under juvenile records who were bullying a young boy before and were released after. So, legally speaking, they were innocent." Mr. Wood knows this case before, his once innocent young son by the name Jeff was being bullied by the same bullies A had mentioned, turning to look at A.

'_So, it was this A who had released Liu before Jeffery had snapped his sanity. Thank you." _Mr. Wood said, smiling to himself and he nodded his head "That's true…" the forty-year old chief said. "He killed that many people, so he'd be unable to tell the decoys and those who were actually used. In truth, he'd probably snapped in to be insane. I suspect that JTK had to be one of the investigators had tracked him down in between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact, they have no doubt." She said as she scrolled the marker down and mark the line she had created into a cross mark; the others gave out a sharp gasps of surprised. A places the marker down on the table before reaching over to a pile of papers she had recollected and had been placed to the other side of the sofa she had sat, taking it with her right hand and lifted it up "These are the files provided by the FBI and they're contained additional further information that you'll find it useful and for obvious reason, you are not committed to take it from this room but-" A was cut off by the excited Christopher, idiotically he had cut her off as soon as the others takes a hold of the files she had given to them and while she was giving them a speech.

"Amazing! There might be only the five of us, but this much information, we should be able to cover a lot of ground!" Dillon leans forward after, excitingly as he said "We'll split into two teams. One team trace the FBI agents, the other looks over JTK's other victims whom he had killed." Looking over to the files once more, smiling widely, Matsui said "There weren't that many people who would access many information from headquarters and of those, the FBI only investigators into a small group on five days." Calmly as Dillon nodded his head in agreement, followed by Christopher and Francis. A takes another long lost sip of her favourite energy drinks, placing the bottle down on the table while looking at them, thinking that they were all idiots.

"So, does anyone have any questions to ask?" she ask bluntly, not really caring to their excitement and blinks, waiting for their other questions for them to ask. In her mind, she said '_I'm not referring to the stupid ones." _The others look at her and Mr. Wood look up to her, his mind filled with questions and A turn to look at Mr. Wood, knowing that he has some questions "Actually, Angel. I do have one question for you. Having pertains to what you have said earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your face, means that you've lost? By just being here, are you admitting defeat to JTK?"

Again, another pretty good question Mr. Wood had asks for her while the others staring at her, waiting for her reply. A seems to be in deep thought, for a moment and she frowns slightly. She gave a hesitation nod and her dull eyes look over to them "That's right. By showing my face to you now, by sacrificing the lives of the twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle." A's facial expressions change into a serious one, the look she gave to them determined them that she is right for one thing "But, I'm **not **going to lose the **war**. This is the first time I have ever put my life on the line. I want to show JTK that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's would it takes."

A let out a slight humph, the corner of her lips pulled upwards and it gives her face into a small smile of victory, still looking up to them "And that, Justice will prevail no matter what." With that word, it gives a big motivational struck to all of them. The others' was once frowns turns into a big smile, nodding their heads in agreement. Matsui looked up to her, never seeing her smile before and this is the first time she had given a smile and it would be the last and he will remember it "Hey, yeah! That's right!" the black hair man said while Christopher leans forward, the files in his hands "I like the sound of that." And the blonde haired guy by the name, Francis said as he feels motivated "Let's do this!" followed by Dillon who was feeling motivated as well. "Alright then, let's do this, Angel!"

As in Mr. Wood's thought, smiling widely as the forty-year old chief look at A '_Well, I had my doubts about whether who was really her at first. But, there's no mistake in it. This girl __**is**__ A." _The chief was still smiling widely, thinking about his son back home and he was really alone. And he looks over to A once more, thinking that his son, '_Jeff should meet with A and makes friends, get into a relationship, getting married and have kids and all. Surely, A doesn't mind about his face, right?_' He even asks himself this, but his thought was cut off by A herself, hunching over as she continued.

"Before we go any further, I have to truly sure that none of you are JTK. So, I need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today." The others look over to A and Dillon's head hung low, gripping onto the file A had given to them "What's the deal!? She's still doesn't trusts us!?" He asks once again. "No. I think it's a fair request. Try to see from her perspective; JTK has been getting information from our headquarters from this very beginning. So, there's a good chance that he's one of us." The others looks towards Mr. Wood who's been agreeing A, explaining the facts to them, not wanting to let them go into further misunderstanding between them and A, then finally, they nodded. Matsui said while he was looking at the others "Chief's right. Working this case had given us a chance to see her in person and she's risking her life to be here."

As A letting her left foot on the ground, clearly she was not wearing any shoes since the day she had met with the NYPD members. She walks over to the big window which shows the big city of New York, the lights illuminated the whole place, making it looks more beautiful. '_Things are going well. Just one clue, a single the set of factor is all I need.' _A said in her mind, looking over to the beautiful city before her, placing her thumb at the bottom of her lips.

While on the other side, Jeff was still remains in his positions and his brows still furrowed and he was in a very deep thought, his right hand which was still holding his ball point pen, pressing the point down as he draws a circle on that one clue he had written down which could make the evidence could be seen by someone. '_Just one oversight, a single piece of evidence is all would it take. It could cost me my life.'_

Little did they both know, they thought the same thing all at once at the same time.** '-Just one thing.' **

**To be continued…**


	10. Ten: Ego

**Ego **

Jeff lay on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head, his blue eyes look up on the ceiling and he seems to be spacing out. As in, he is in his deep thought over something. He was in his black shirt with short sleeves and he kept wearing his favourite black jeans. Slenderman, who stood beside his bed, hunched over and his non-like eyes looking down at the 19 year old boy who rested on the bed; eyes wide open due to the non-eyelid and not even bother to put the blindfold on.

'_**I wonder what the boy could be thinking.'**_

The mystical creature turns his body around and his back facing Jeff. He places his right foot on Jeff's study table and was about to go out. Slenderman's head turn to the left and look at Jeff over his shoulder before leaving. And yet, the boy didn't seem to move a muscle and is still laying there on the bed. Then, the mystical creature heads out to kidnap the children, since he hadn't been doing it for a very long time and for God knows what the mystical creature could've done with them.

However, back to the psychopathic serial killer, the boy keeps on lying on the bed and completely unaware of Slenderman's non-presence in his room. What he thought was the memory which it kept on replaying over and over; it was when he killed his mother, the bullies and the encounter with the world's greatest Private Detective A. He hasn't encountered her for real, yet, but, in his mind, he did.

'_That computerized synthetic voice he was using and that font as he disguised himself, what could he'd be hiding? He even outsmarted me. Finally! A worthy Opponent!'_

Says Jeff in his thought, his shifted his body and turn on lay on his left and his head rested on his left arm. He shivers at the thought of how the private detective could be investigating him that far.

'_At some point, he could tell where I am and he could tell how I kill people. But, he can't see me while kill them. That's odd. Maybe, I should ask the Slenderm-' _he turn his head to look back to where the mystical creature usually stood, once his eyes landed on the spot next to the bed; the Slender creature is gone. His eyes went wide and he sits up while looks around, wanting the Slenderman's presence to be close-by.

"What the!? Where is that Slenderman!? He should be here!" Then, his eyes darted towards the clock at the wall near his bedroom door, sighing. '_12 o'clock. It's midnight, and dad should be home by now.' _He sat still and went silence for a while. The house, it was too quiet. His father hasn't coming home yet, ever since he had a meeting with the ICPO in New York. Jeff let out a huff of annoyance, his father is so blind. Why his old man can't see him as a murderer? Why his old man didn't know he's that psychopathic serial killer? And he if he wasn't snapped that day, he wouldn't have killed his mother, especially, his big brother, Liu. But then again, he didn't care.

He remembered Liu said that the Private Detective A was a girl and he or she cleared his brother's juvenile records. One thought crossed his mind was the silvered hair girl at the age of 12 years old, stared at him emotionlessly with her dull eyes grey eyes, frowning slightly.

Ah... He still remembered her feature too well. He'd wished he could meet her but it's been five years since he last saw her and he had looked everywhere for her during his killings and still she has not been seen. None at all and Jeff found it weird. He was wondered

'_Does she still remember me? She doesn't mind my 'beautiful face', does she? Will she ever accepted me if I look like this? I-I know we've just met for the first time but. I've never seen a girl like that before in my entire life.' _

Poor, Jeffery. He had fallen in love with the silvered hair girl whom he had met at some kid's birthday party. What he didn't know was that girl is the girl whom he had encounter with as the world's greatest detective and is about to hunt him down. He'll meet her soon enough.

In New York, there she was sitting on the hotel's couch; her left leg pulled up and places it against her chest. Her left hand holds the small fork which was used to eat the cake with it. With her favourite, cheesecake rested on the small plate that was place on top of the table in front of her. She stops lifting up the fork mid-half air as her eyes watched the 'horror movie' she personally called it.

Her eyes lingers on the dead criminal's heart, it was gripped harshly as the blood eerily dripped onto the white tile's floor. There, she sees the flying heart stop in mid-air; it's as if the heart was shown to someone and then, it was thrown onto the bloody wall. A frown slightly, she can't figure it out who was the one behind this killing.

"Either it's somebody else's who had been doing the killings or it could be JTK, himself." She said this to herself, knowing that Mr. Woods and the others had fast asleep. What caught her eyes was the bloody footprints were shown; walking out and jumped through the open window. Then, nothing and A just sits there, her eyes went wide at the sight and her favourite cheesecake left untouched.

Clucked clucked clucked

She hears the footsteps getting closer, it was soft and edible but, she didn't move a muscle. "Angel." A voice of a sixty year old British man can be heard. She turns her head slightly to the voice but her eyes look down on the cheesecake. She answered him, "Yes, Sky? Is something wrong?" Her usual monotone voice never changed even the slightest, and finally, she takes small chumps on the cheesecake, savouring the taste.

"It's L..."

A turns her head to look at Sky, her once shocked face turns back to her usual calm like once, still apathetic. She knew who's this L was, he was the true successor to the original L, Near. That white haired detective, now at the age of 20 whom she made a deal with to solve this JTK case. He was given her a chance to solve it and him to help her in the case. She stayed quiet for a moment, giving the chance for him to continue. "He would like to speak with you. Immediately."

It was 4:30 a.m now and the others had woken up, A nodded her head and turns to look at the NYPD's chief, who was staring at her curiously with those blue tired eyes. "Mr. Woods... I would recommend you to watch this 'horror movie' over and over until you find something suspicious." A knows this, she was testing them completely and he was unaware of it. Matsui stands on his feet, his face shows a bit of shock and Francis walks over to him, curiousity was shown on his face. "Uhm... U-hm...?" Matsui managed to mutter something out, Francis raises a brow and, Mr. Woods and A watches Matsui's shocked face. A had found the dark haired man's facial expression reaction's quite amusing. "He meant to say... H-h-h-h-h-horror...m-m-m-movie!? Right?" says Francis, replacing the word Matsui was about to say and Matsui could only nod his head.

"I meant by horror movie was the surveillance video tapes which I had caught him killing Mr. Anderson. Matsui, please, stop shaking." A finally said. Dillon crossed his arms, standing next to Matsui "And where do you think you're going, Angel?" he asks, A lifted up her gaze from Matsui's face to Dillon's signature scowl as she replied in her monotone voice, "Someone important is coming and I am in needed to answer him."

Matsui, Francis and Christopher's heart shatters at the word 'him'. They all stared at her with wide eyes, of course, they thought 'him' is A's boyfriend, since she called him as an important person. What they don't know was that important person is L, whom she had secretly met and calls every single hour. "I'll leave it up to you, Mr. Woods. Inform me whenever you have found something highly suspicious in those videos." She said, standing up and leave the room while following Sky behind.

The NYPD's chief turn to look at the other members then back at the five monitor screens with the video's pause for a while. "Alright, everyone. Let's do what Angel has told us to." With that, the members of the NYPD begins their research of the surveillance videos, A had left and they will do it as the officers way.

Angel, whom she called herself as the Private Detective A, entered into an isolated room with no furnitures in it except for the laptop's lid lifted up and the screen shows big letter N with the same font she used as she reveals himself. She knew it, it was N himself and he was not using the Old English Text, L as he usually used. Angel kneeled down and pressed the button which it connected to the microphone. With that cue, Near speaks without his computerized synthetic voice.

"A..."

He said, and his voice which was monotone apathetic; still soothing to her ears. And that, they discuss something what Near had found what she wanted and he knew it.

**To Be Continued...**

Me: Finally! Chapter 10!

Mello and Matt: What?! Lame... =-="

Me: Oh come on! It's not THAT bad! =-= At least some watchers and non-watchers read this! ^_^ Now... Do the disclaimer!

Mello and Matt: NO!

Me: Alright... I'll call...upon... Neat the great! XD

Near: Yes?

Me: Please~ Do a disclaimer...3

Near: *sigh* Alright... CheonSa doesn't own Death Note story plots nor its characters, she doesn't own Mr. Woods and Jeffery Woods, a.k.a Jeff The Killer *ahem* and she also doesn't own Slenderman, And Masky or any other characters that doesn't belongs to her. But she does own the Oc. But... I own CheonSa herself... And that's that...

Me: O/-/O Oh my... - *squeals in excitement*

Anyway! I hope you've had fun reading this! Thank you! :D


	11. Ten per Five: Those 3 Words of Blossom

**Jeff The Killer's Love Story [Death | Chapter 10.5 ]**

**#BONUS**

Matt: Yay! Bonus! What what?!

Me: Yup! Bonus!

Mello: Like…adding another half of the chapter, as in, half? Or something like that? *Looking into the chapter, eyes widened*

Me: Yesh! You are correct! And—

Mello: Eeep! It's about Sheep! Damn! It's his time?! Now! Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope!

Me: O-O;; No likey? Whale then— Just let your eyes open and read this!

Mello: NOOO!

Matt: Mells! D': Oh God, CheonSa, what did you do?!

Me: *throws Chocolate onto Mello's head* EAT THIS! DX I'm sorry!

Mello: Ahh… Finally.. Now, on with your story~

Me and Matt: =-="

**Those 3 Words of Blossom**

There she sat, in her arms while hugging the white pillow as her left leg pulled up against her chest which pressed hard against her chest and her eyes focused on a man at the age of 20 with white hair; wearing a white pajamas. He was sitting on the bed next to her and the way he sat is the same as her own eventhough it was originally his style of sitting. His grey emotionless eyes stared at hers and it held something hidden feelings in it and he was about to blow it up to her.

Near's eyes kept on staring at her, a logically mind thinking detective finally, the walls shatters of his usually emotionless and stable at the same time and his heart beats in a fast tempo as. Acting on pure impulse; on raw emotion that he'd never experienced before in life he'd had, Near's pale hands places on top of her shoulder making her flinch and her shoulder slightly tensed, but, she didn't pulled away to Near's relieved; secretly. Near followed his heart that tells him rather than his mind and he hears his heart tells him to do, after all, he was like that ever since he lay his eyes on her.

Putting on the pressure on her shoulder as he helped her to lie down in the bed, still she was hugging the pillow. Near quietly chuckled at the sight as he looked at her features under him; her long silvered locks spreads on the mattress, her chest moved up and downwards following by the pillow she was hugging. He looked at her eyes once more, he saw all in that eyes which she held in a very long time; it was love though, they will part ways soon and Near frown slightly at the thought, the corner of his lips twitching slightly.

"L…" her voice called for him, again, he looked up to her once more and he gave her a small smile; that very first honest loving smiles he'd only showed to her. He shook his head, he would like for her to call him his other alias, he would want to tell her his real name.

"A… I would recommend you to call me, Near."

He said while looking down at her, her eyes widened slightly and her lips parted as she let out a small surprised gasps, blinking "….Near." She whispered and audible, but only he can hear it. _Thump thump thump.. _His heart beats another, his face begins to heated up, even though she was whispering and she was using an emotionless voice, he would still hear the softness in her voice and he liked to hear it.

His grey eyes looked down on the pillow she was hugging; his heart made him another move. Moving slowly, Near leaned forward; taking the pillow from her arms and tossing it on the floor. Her right hand drop back onto the bed next to her head while her left hand rested on her belly. When he saw this, his once pale cheeks turns slightly pink and he managed to hide it from her; the fact that, she was watching him and his every moves. Near only moved in response, lowering himself on top of her, letting his head resting on the crook of her neck while his arms shakily and ever so slowly snaking it around her small petite waist.

Near was surprised how thin she was, despite she was eating a lot of cheesecakes and a lot of ices Sky gave her, but he liked it anyway. Near nuzzled his face on her neck, giving her butterfly kisses on her collarbone; it tickled her a little as he tightening his embraced. A looked down at him; she wasn't very fond to Near's affections he gave her, and she still didn't move an inch; she just let Near do what his heart tells him to.

Near lifted up his head to look at her and their eyes met; he started to leaned up; whispering some sweet words into her ear. Some words for her that she couldn't forget so easily, he needed her to know this just before she leaves to solve the JTK case. His left hand slowly caress her right cheek, feeling her soft baby-like skin under his touch as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It took his time to kiss her, closing his eyes as he do so, A widened her eyes and her once emotionless heart that was stone like, shatters; it gave out a fast beat and her cheeks begins to give a small tainted pink as it heated up.

Near first takes his time before pulling away, leaving her lips into a lonely states once more. He didn't know what was that kind of emotion or action, but it would be his last time doing so with her. His face heated up, he didn't know what to say next, the logical walls in his mind had long shatters once his heart takes control. His thumb lightly caress across her pink cheek, he gave her a last soft peck; seeing her reactions, he knows from the very moment his lips touches hers, it was her first pure kiss. Near lowers himself once more, his lips twitching slightly; as soon as he rested his head on the crook of her neck once more, the corner of his mouth pulled upward into a small victory smirk.

Once again, pulling her close; slightly he felt her shifting slightly and her arms wrapped around him. He secretly loving this moment which it was going to be the last, listening on the tempo of her heart beats had increased. Yes, this moment he shall cherished forever, and it will be the last time he'll ever caressing her, nuzzling, hugging her nor kissing her. Knowing he knew what's gonna happen to A in the near future concerning the JTK case. It was her fate to solve it and he didn't like it. While Near was thinking this, A feels something soaking her white school shirt, tears; which belongs to the third successor to L, secretly crying. She buried her face on his soft tousled white hair, resting her cheek on top of his head and they both fell asleep.

"_**I love you… Yours lovingly, Nate River."**_

Mello: O-O+ Wow, I am rather speechless…

Matt: Yeah, Who knew Near knows how to love someone… O-O

Mello: Sheep knows to LOVE?! All I thought he was a robot, emotionless and stuffs…

Me: Oh hush! He's human too, ya know! Right, bae?!

Near: …*nodded his head* ….Mm…

Me: That's my only loveable respond. And anyway… I hope—

Mello and Matt: *pushes CheonSa away* We hope you all, *ahem* fangirls, love us! We mean, love this bonus chapter! And don't forget to share, vote or even follow CheonSa96! Click on the follow button, ladies~~

Near: … Since when—

Me: Oh come on! It's just a little flashback before A goes to New York, solving that JTK case. I was giving you a chance to have that love chapter, Near! :D

Near: …Oh… Alright then…

Mello and Matt: And then, on chapter 11 which it will be coming soon! Back to Jeff The Killer's Love Story!

JTK: Huh? What? Oh right… *glares at Near* …

Near: … *apathetically glaring at JTK back*

Me, Matt and Mello: *sigh, shooking our heads*

**To be Continued….**


End file.
